A New Mutant?
by windingdown
Summary: This story uses characters from the second X-Men movie and it takes place kind of where the movie left off. Nightcrawler was always my favorite character. I have also introduced a new possible mutant and the story is told from her point of view. I hope everyone enjoys it and please review! This is my first story on this site.
1. Chapter's 1 and 2 oops!

**Chapter 1**

As I was slowly led away by the guards I took one last look back at my family. Their faces held no expression, as if I was just another person they were passing on the street. Except I wasn't. I was their daughter, their sister. I wished that what happened hadn't happened. The thing was that even though I knew I had done it, I didn't know how.

I was convicted of first-degree arson. I had burned my house to the ground. Thankfully no one was hurt. Some had burns and I had none, and I was the last one out, making sure that everyone else got out safely. Since I seemed untouched by the fire the jury believed that I was the one who set it. Even though the investigators couldn't find any reason for the fire to start in any way, I still pleaded guilty, wanting to be locked up. Then maybe I wouldn't be a danger to anyone anymore. Like I said before, I knew I started the fire, but I don't know how.

I was sitting in my cell one day, watching my cellmate read, and trying to figure out if my life had any direction now. Was there anything one could aspire to in prison? Then the guard came in.

"Lydia, you have a visitor." He said unlocking the cell.

"Who?"" was all I could say. No one had visited me since I was convicted, and that was three months ago.

I was led down the hall to the visitor's area and sat down where instructed. On the other side of the glass was a bald man in a wheelchair. He had a curious look on his face; I couldn't quite make out the expression. I picked up the phone receiver and he did the same.

"Good afternoon, Lydia." He said, kindly.

"Hello. Who are you?" I may have sounded rude, but I was curious too.

"My name is Charles Xavier. I am headmaster of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. It's a school for people like us." He kept that strange look on his face and looked into my eyes.

"People like us?" I asked. I didn't know what he meant. "People like what?"

"Mutants." He spoke that word softly, so others around him wouldn't overhear.

I was speechless for a moment. I had read about the so-called, "Mutant Phenomena" in the newspapers, but I had taken it to be nothing but sensationalized stories.

"Lydia, are you alright?" The man asked.

"Sir, there are no such things as mutants. That's all just media hype to improve sales." I kept my eyes on his.

Then I could feel a strange feeling inside my head, then I heard his voice, but he wasn't speaking to me with his mouth, I could hear it inside my mind.

_I assure you, Lydia that mutants are quite real. I also am led to believe that you are one of us._

"I can't be," I said. "Even in the stories they said that the powers manifest at puberty." I was disturbed at him talking to me in my mind, but I was also doing all in my power to prove him wrong.

_Maybe you're an anomaly. It's not impossible._

"But you talking to me like this is." I hung up the phone and told the guard that our conversation was over. I looked over my shoulder as I was led back and Charles Xavier still watched me with that penetrating look.

Later that night I tried to sleep but couldn't get my conversation with Charles Xavier out of my mind. I went through the events of the night of the fire in my mind. I was very agitated. I had just had a huge fight with my boyfriend, resulting in a breakup. My mother wanted me to talk about it, I wasn't ready. I was walking from the living room to the kitchen to get some water to drink and cool down and the next thing I know I hear a scream and the house is engulfed in flames. Immediately I scrambled to get my brother and sister out and my parents. Nothing had caught on fire around me since. But I hadn't been that agitated since, even when I was being interrogated and in court.

I also thought about what I had read about mutants. Technically I was 18 and not out of puberty yet. But I assumed the papers meant like 13 or 14 years of age. I hadn't seen anyone that I knew to be mutants around, so I assumed they were just made up. I suddenly had a ton of questions I wanted to ask the strange man who visited me. Hopefully he'd come back again.

A couple of weeks passed by and the guard came to get me again and led me to the front of the jailhouse and handed me a box of my personal affects. The clothes I was arrested in were in there, unfortunately they were scorched and had burn holes in them, but then he had me sign discharge papers.

"What?" I asked. "I'm leaving?"

"Your sentence was reduced to time served. Also, your behavior was good. Personally I don't see you as a danger to society." This guard did seem like a kind man.

"But what if something else catches on fire? Someone could die!" I was desperate. I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Lydia, you'll be fine." I signed the papers after changing into my charred clothes and then left.

_Where do I go from here?_ I thought.

A dark car with tinted windows pulled up and a voice I recognized instructed me to get in. I did as I was told. When I got inside I could see Charles Xavier sitting in the passenger side and a man in sunglasses driving.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" I was happy that we were getting another chance to talk, but the circumstances were strange.

"I helped to get your sentence reduced." He simply said.

"How?"

"I can be very persuasive at times." He looked at me then.

"This is Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops." He indicated the driver of the car. He waved at me in the rearview mirror.

"Cyclops?" I still didn't understand.

"All the mutants in my school make up nicknames for themselves, due to what their power is. I believe your power is the ability to create fire." Xavier said.

"Where are we headed?" I asked.

"Westchester, New York. I think you will enjoy the school. Also you'll be safe there."

"Safe from what?" I wasn't worried about me, I was worried about others.

"From those who might seek to do you harm. We recently had some problems with a man who did experimentation on mutants. He is no longer operational but that doesn't mean there are not others out there wishing to do the same."

"But no one knows I am a mutant, if they actually exist." I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"More people know about you then you think." I heard inside my head.

The ride itself was uneventful and I found all the questions I wanted to ask Xavier were forgotten. We entered an iron gate to a beautiful mansion with ivy covered walls and extensive grounds. I noticed on an upstairs veranda there were pots of geraniums.

We got out of the car and then Xavier turned to me and said, "Welcome to your new home. Scott will show you to your room."

Scott approached me and smiled and held out his hand since we didn't get to properly introduce ourselves earlier.

"I don't know why Xavier said that. I never agreed to stay here."

"Well, we think its best due to your power. Any other place could burn down, but not this place, at least where we are putting you." He led me inside.

I looked around at all the young faces around me. All these people believed themselves to be mutants. _Maybe this is the school for the insane, of for those who have delusions of grandeur_ I thought.

"Where are you putting me?" I asked as I rushed down the hall to keep pace with him.

"In a quiet corner of the mansion, away from the other students; since you're done with school you get your own room. And we've made sure that the whole place is flame retardant, just in case." He smiled and opened the door.

I walked in and after saying goodbye I collapsed on the bed. I walked to the closet and there were clothes in there. I quickly decided on a shower and change, no doubt looking like a homeless person when I walked in. I also noticed there was a bible in the nightstand. I wasn't sure if it would help me. My faith had wavered since my incarceration.

This was the best shower I had in ages, mostly because it was private but we had more than two temperatures to the water here. In prison it was scalding hot and freezing cold. I got dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt and laid down to take a nap.

I awoke late at night, missing dinner but not all that hungry. However I was very thirsty and had a hankering for orange juice. I figured that since this is a school they have to have orange juice, right?

I walked in the direction of the kitchen, at least where I assumed it was. I passed by a lounge area where a young boy sat, changing the channels with a blink of his eyes. I moved on without saying anything, not believing what I saw and found the kitchen. It was dark and quiet, a light in the hall illuminating enough and I found the fridge. I opened it and saw a carton of orange juice. I took it out, did a quick look around then twisted the top off and took a swig then put the top back on and placed it back inside.

I closed the door and turned to leave but saw a movement in the shadows and nearly jumped out of my skin. There was a man, sitting on the counter watching me. The only thing was he didn't look much like a man. He had blue skin, yellow eyes and a long, thin tail. He frightened me, I'd never seen anyone that looked like this before, and the fact that he was hiding in shadow watching me made me even more uneasy.

He must have noticed my fear because he got off the counter and came toward me. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you." He held out a hand. "My name is Kurt Wagener."

He pronounced the w like a v so I figured he must be German. "Lydia," I replied. I found that he wasn't so frightening since he greeted me so.

"In the Munich Circus I was known as the Incredible Nightcrawler." He looked very proud of that fact.

"I don't have a nickname yet, unless you want to call me arsonist." I looked down; embarrassed mostly that he caught me steeling orange juice.

"Why would I call you an arsonist?" He asked.

"Because I burned down my house without knowing how and that's why I'm here. Charles Xavier thinks I'm a mutant. I don't think they exist." Then I took a look at the blue man next to me and realized that I was probably wrong, "Sorry." I replied.

"No need. Most mutants look like everyone else. I wish I did."

"So…what's your power?" I asked.

He disappeared with a loud BAMF! And appeared behind me and said, "Teleportation."

I actually thought that to be quite amazing and actually useful. My power only gets people hurt and I imprisoned.

I nodded and turned around to go back to bed. "Good night, Kurt Wagener." I said as I walked out.

"Good night, Lydia," he replied. As I walked out I could hear him muttering in German. A quick glance back and I saw his rosary in his hand. He was praying. The kitchen seemed a weird place to pray, but I guess it's where he was comfortable. When I got back to bed I didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

**Chapter 2**

When I got up in the morning I took a quick shower and changed and went in search of breakfast, and perhaps the strange man I met the night before.

I exchanged pleasantries with a few of the students who were at breakfast and invited me to sit at their table. They seemed fascinated with the fact that my powers didn't manifest at a younger age like theirs.

When breakfast was over while they headed off to their classes I decided to take a walk around the grounds and get to know this place.

I had wandered out to the courtyard and was gazing into the reflective pond when I saw a reflection other than my own appear walk up beside mine.

"Gutan tag." He said pleasantly to my reflection.

"Oh, hello Kurt." I replied.

"I've been wondering about you." He said and I looked up at him.

"About what?" I asked.

"Why were you stealing orange juice last night?"

I thought it strange for him to be asking me this now.

"I was thirsty," I said softly.

He nodded then sat down on a bench and gestured for me to do the same.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you last night. I tend to go into the kitchen to pray as it's quiet and serene."

"A kitchen is serene?" I asked. I certainly never thought about it that way.

"It's homey, in a way. Growing up in the circus I never had a permanent home. It was always something I wanted, but I enjoyed the freedom I felt in the circus." He looked out to the field.

"What kind of freedom?" I asked.

"Outside of the circus, most people are afraid of me. In the circus I could be who and what I was and it didn't make any difference. Most people thought it was just a mask or makeup anyway." He looked back at me.

I nodded, thinking about my own power. Oh, how I hated it. I gripped the wooden railing in the front of the bench in frustration, remembering how I felt when the house went up in flames.

"Do you smell something burning?" Kurt said after a moment.

I looked down and saw smoke coming from my hands. I screamed and let go and got up from the bench. I looked back and saw my hand prints burned into the wood. I backed away from Kurt and soon I was looking down at him. I realized that I had risen in the air, flames forming beneath my feet. I looked around, panicked, not sure how to stop this and of course afraid of setting fire to the mansion or hurting someone. I saw the professor wheel toward me while Kurt watched in awe. I felt the flames engulf me, but they didn't hurt. They felt comfortable, like a second skin. I felt the flames come over my head and my arms rose to my sides and burst forth in wings of flame. I hovered there for a moment, trying to figure out how to come down when I heard the professor shout, "Just imagine lowering yourself and dismissing the flame."

I did as I was instructed and slowly it started working. I slowly lowered myself to the ground and when my feet touched the grass again the flames were gone. I just stood there, stunned and afraid that it might happen again, while I was closer to someone.

"That was magnificent,Lydia. You looked like a phoenix." He smiled at me.

I immediately knew that's what I wanted to be my nickname. It sounded so dramatic. I started smiling as well. I walked back in with the professor and Kurt and we went to his office.

"What we need to do now is help you learn to control your power. It seems when you feel agitated or nervous," and he gave a look to Kurt who looked confused by this, "you seem to manifest. If you learn to control that it would be safer for you and everyone else."

When we were done with our meeting Kurt and I walked back outside.

"What did the professor mean with that look he gave me? Do I make you nervous?"

"To be perfectly honest, a little." He smiled and I blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He came a little closer to me.

"It's ok. I guess there's no hiding anything from the professor, huh?" I asked.

"Well, he is psychic, you know." He was joking. I was smiling with him, enjoying his company and he lightly stroked some hair behind my ear, but kept his hand there, on the side of my face. I started feeling nervous again, and still afraid of my power I jerked away from Kurt's hand and with frightened eyes ran back inside and to my flame-retardant room.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I realized that I was being foolish, to hide out in my room from everyone because I was afraid of my power. I knew I couldn't be the only one here to feel that way so I sucked up my courage and walked out into the hall.

This was a quiet section of the mansion. There wasn't anyone here. I went toward what appeared to be a common room that I had seen the night before on my way to the kitchen. There were a few kids sitting around talking and there was a girl and boy playing thumb war and she had gloves on her hands. As I watched them I knew the boy wanted to kiss her and I heard her say that she didn't want to hurt him. It felt better knowing I wasn't the only one.

As I continued to walk I noticed a couple of the students whispering to each other while looking in my direction.

_Had they seen what happened earlier?_ I thought.

I continued along the hallway when a woman with white hair greeted me.

"Hello,Lydia. My name is Ororo Monroe. The professor has asked me to assist you as you develop your power." She smiled and led me outside.

"I don't really want to develop it. I want it gone." I was afraid the only way to get rid of it was to die, and then what would be the point?

"Well, there's no way to get rid of a mutation, but you're not alone in being afraid of your power. Many of kids here were runaways, afraid of what they were, afraid they would be shunned by society and many of us are."

"So, what's your power?" I asked.

"I can control the weather." She simply said.

"Like, any kind of weather?" I was shocked.

Her eyes went white and the cloudy sky cleared up. "Yes, any kind of weather." She smiled.

We approached a stone courtyard and in the middle was a pile of sticks.

"The concept of this exercise is simple. Try to get the sticks to ignite."

"How do I do that?" The manifestation earlier was purely by chance.

"Concentrate on trying to do that." She sat down to watch me.

I stood there and stared at the sticks. I tried to imagine them bursting into flame but nothing happened, not even a spark. I looked to Ororo, who most people called Storm and then I decided to try something myself. I went over to the pile of sticks and placed my hand on them and thought about when the house went up in flames, what I was feeling. I concentrated hard but soon there was smoke and then a spark and soon the sticks were aflame.

Storm got up and congratulated me. "Now, that that's accomplished, manipulate it." She said.

"What? I don't understand." I watched the flame dance about on the smoldering sticks.

"If the house when up as fast as the professor said would have been hard to accomplish. He thinks that not only can you create fire; you can manipulate it as well. Try to make it do something, grow higher or lower, make it almost go out to only burn brightly again."

I stood before the flame and held my arms out on either side. Slowly I concentrated trying to make the flame grow, but it didn't work. I was thoroughly exhausted later so Storm said we could stop for the day and I went back to my room to rest.

I slept through dinner again and was hungry this time so I went back to the kitchen, checking around for Kurt or anyone who might see me. I took a sip of the orange juice then found some dinner rolls and I warmed them up in the microwave then went to sit outside while I ate them to look at the stars.

I was sitting there after I finished just entranced. The sky was so clear here, not so where I'm from. Oh, you can always see a few stars, but not like here. Soon I noticed someone walking toward me.

"Guten abend," he replied when he came closer.

"Good evening, yourself, "I replied.

"You speak German?" He asked with a smile.

"Only a few words or phrases. Not enough to carry on a conversation." I smiled back at him. He did have a nice smile and his teeth seemed incredibly white against his dark blue skin. There were symbols all over his face and I imagined they went all over his body, but I was a little nervous to ask about those.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier,Lydia." He looked down.

"Nothing happened, I just got nervous, and that's all. I can get nervous easily around people I don't know." I looked back up at the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He whispered.

"It certainly is." I kept looking, locating different constellations that I knew, and remembering the myths about how they were created.

I then noticed that Kurt wasn't looking at the stars but at me. I looked back at him, expecting him to say something, but what he did say took me by surprise.

"Would you like me to pray with you?" He kept his eyes on mine.

"For what?"

"For your power to be under your control." He placed his hand on mine.

"I'm not sure if that would help. My faith in God has wavered since the house went up in flames." I looked back up.

"God hasn't abandoned you,Lydia. He puts us through trials to teach us something, but we are not always sure of the lesson, sometimes long after the trial is over."

"Ok, you can pray, but I don't think it will do much."

Kurt got out his rosary and placed his hand on top of mine and bowed his head. I did the same. I couldn't really understand what he was saying, he was praying in German. I did appreciate the gesture. When he was done he still held my hand. Again his other hand came and pushed some hair behind my ear. When he kept his hand on the side of my face I didn't jerk away this time. I felt more comfortable around him. Maybe it was because he prayed with me, or maybe it was because I was coming to grips with my power and the world of mutants, slowly. His eyes were locked on mine and I found I was loosing myself in them. He leaned in closer to me and I met him halfway when our lips met. It was a soft, gentle kiss and I found my hands traveling up his arms. When our lips parted he looked back into my eyes for a moment, and then whispered, "Goodnight,Lydia," and he walked back inside.

I just stood there a little stunned by what had just happened, even though I was a willing participant myself. Soon I decided that it was getting late and went back inside and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

I realized that I was being foolish, to hide out in my room from everyone because I was afraid of my power. I knew I couldn't be the only one here to feel that way so I sucked up my courage and walked out into the hall.

This was a quiet section of the mansion. There wasn't anyone here. I went toward what appeared to be a common room that I had seen the night before on my way to the kitchen. There were a few kids sitting around talking and there was a girl and boy playing thumb war and she had gloves on her hands. As I watched them I knew the boy wanted to kiss her and I heard her say that she didn't want to hurt him. It felt better knowing I wasn't the only one.

As I continued to walk I noticed a couple of the students whispering to each other while looking in my direction.

_Had they seen what happened earlier?_ I thought.

I continued along the hallway when a woman with white hair greeted me.

"Hello,Lydia. My name is Ororo Monroe. The professor has asked me to assist you as you develop your power." She smiled and led me outside.

"I don't really want to develop it. I want it gone." I was afraid the only way to get rid of it was to die, and then what would be the point?

"Well, there's no way to get rid of a mutation, but you're not alone in being afraid of your power. Many of kids here were runaways, afraid of what they were, afraid they would be shunned by society and many of us are."

"So, what's your power?" I asked.

"I can control the weather." She simply said.

"Like, any kind of weather?" I was shocked.

Her eyes went white and the cloudy sky cleared up. "Yes, any kind of weather." She smiled.

We approached a stone courtyard and in the middle was a pile of sticks.

"The concept of this exercise is simple. Try to get the sticks to ignite."

"How do I do that?" The manifestation earlier was purely by chance.

"Concentrate on trying to do that." She sat down to watch me.

I stood there and stared at the sticks. I tried to imagine them bursting into flame but nothing happened, not even a spark. I looked to Ororo, who most people called Storm and then I decided to try something myself. I went over to the pile of sticks and placed my hand on them and thought about when the house went up in flames, what I was feeling. I concentrated hard but soon there was smoke and then a spark and soon the sticks were aflame.

Storm got up and congratulated me. "Now, that that's accomplished, manipulate it." She said.

"What? I don't understand." I watched the flame dance about on the smoldering sticks.

"If the house when up as fast as the professor said would have been hard to accomplish. He thinks that not only can you create fire; you can manipulate it as well. Try to make it do something, grow higher or lower, make it almost go out to only burn brightly again."

I stood before the flame and held my arms out on either side. Slowly I concentrated trying to make the flame grow, but it didn't work. I was thoroughly exhausted later so Storm said we could stop for the day and I went back to my room to rest.

I slept through dinner again and was hungry this time so I went back to the kitchen, checking around for Kurt or anyone who might see me. I took a sip of the orange juice then found some dinner rolls and I warmed them up in the microwave then went to sit outside while I ate them to look at the stars.

I was sitting there after I finished just entranced. The sky was so clear here, not so where I'm from. Oh, you can always see a few stars, but not like here. Soon I noticed someone walking toward me.

"Guten abend," he replied when he came closer.

"Good evening, yourself, "I replied.

"You speak German?" He asked with a smile.

"Only a few words or phrases. Not enough to carry on a conversation." I smiled back at him. He did have a nice smile and his teeth seemed incredibly white against his dark blue skin. There were symbols all over his face and I imagined they went all over his body, but I was a little nervous to ask about those.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier,Lydia." He looked down.

"Nothing happened, I just got nervous, and that's all. I can get nervous easily around people I don't know." I looked back up at the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He whispered.

"It certainly is." I kept looking, locating different constellations that I knew, and remembering the myths about how they were created.

I then noticed that Kurt wasn't looking at the stars but at me. I looked back at him, expecting him to say something, but what he did say took me by surprise.

"Would you like me to pray with you?" He kept his eyes on mine.

"For what?"

"For your power to be under your control." He placed his hand on mine.

"I'm not sure if that would help. My faith in God has wavered since the house went up in flames." I looked back up.

"God hasn't abandoned you,Lydia. He puts us through trials to teach us something, but we are not always sure of the lesson, sometimes long after the trial is over."

"Ok, you can pray, but I don't think it will do much."

Kurt got out his rosary and placed his hand on top of mine and bowed his head. I did the same. I couldn't really understand what he was saying, he was praying in German. I did appreciate the gesture. When he was done he still held my hand. Again his other hand came and pushed some hair behind my ear. When he kept his hand on the side of my face I didn't jerk away this time. I felt more comfortable around him. Maybe it was because he prayed with me, or maybe it was because I was coming to grips with my power and the world of mutants, slowly. His eyes were locked on mine and I found I was loosing myself in them. He leaned in closer to me and I met him halfway when our lips met. It was a soft, gentle kiss and I found my hands traveling up his arms. When our lips parted he looked back into my eyes for a moment, and then whispered, "Goodnight,Lydia," and he walked back inside.

I just stood there a little stunned by what had just happened, even though I was a willing participant myself. Soon I decided that it was getting late and went back inside and went to bed.

**Chapter 4**

I woke up the next morning happy. Was it the kiss Kurt and I shared the night before? I had a feeling it was. I hadn't been kissed in a while and even though Kurt doesn't look much like the guys I've dated in the past, I will admit he is probably the most interesting. Even though we are not dating.

I ate breakfast in silence, wondering if he was ever at breakfast. When I was done I went back outside and saw him teasing some of the kids who were being taught by a large muscular man with prominent sideburns. But when he saw me he teleported over.

"Good morning,Lydia!" He said brightly and I reciprocated his brightness. We decided to go for a walk around the edge of campus.

"Kurt, about last night," I started.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm normally not so forward. I'm sorry if I again made you nervous." He wouldn't look at me.

"No need to be sorry, Kurt. I liked it. I did meet you halfway." I took his hand and squeezed it and it didn't seem like either of us were in a hurry to let go.

Later he introduced me to some of the other residents at the school. I metLogan, also known as Wolverine who was the one Kurt was playing pranks on that morning. His mutation is regeneration. He heals incredibly fast.

Also I met Marie, also known as Rogue. She was the girl wearing gloves that I saw before. Her power is absorbing the power of other mutants. With humans it's their life-force, so she can't touch others.

The boy with her is Bobby, also called Iceman. I'll let you draw your own conclusions as to what his power is.

I was also told about dangerous mutants. There is one that they have a constant struggle with and that is a man named Eric Lencher, also known as Magneto. He can create magnetic fields and control metal. He believes a war is brewing. He even tried to get the Professor to kill all the humans of the world once. Kurt told me it was a long and complicated story, so he would tell me later, when I was more prepared to hear it.

Another dangerous mutant who works with Magneto is Mystique, a shape shifter. Kurt told me that he met her once and asked her why she didn't stay in disguise all the time, so she could look like everyone else. Her reply was, "We shouldn't have to."

I was learning so much about the world of mutants. There are reasons for people to be fearful, some of them are quite dangerous and wish to do people harm. Then there some who are dangerous and don't' want anyone hurt, like me and Rogue.

Storm and I did work on the fire thing again today, but I was still only able to get the sticks to ignite, nothing more. She told me it can take time to get used to a newfound power and to be able to control it at will.

That night I met with Kurt outside and we talked for a while. We mostly talked about faith.

"I was raised Lutheran. I've been a Lutheran all my life, but my faith in God isn't very strong anymore." I said.

"Why not?" Kurt looked truly concerned.

"Being incarcerated has a way of doing that, Kurt. I guess I kept thinking that if God loved me why would he have let the house burn down? Why would he have allowed my family to disown me? I'm not sure if you understand what it feels like to be so alone." I looked down, tears starting to sting my eyes.

"Of course I do,Lydia. My mother abandoned me in the woods outside ofBavariabecause I look like some kind of demon. Some hunters found me and gave me to a local circus to be used in a sideshow act. But as time went on they saw that I was very acrobatic and agile and trained me on the trapeze. No one ever taught me about God, I just found a bible in someone's trailer one day and asked if I could borrow it. I learned of someone who loved us so much that no matter what we do, He loves us still. That is true unconditional love. I learned of trials that we go through should be thought of as blessings and that He sent His Son to die for our sins. I was swept away by the wonder of it all, and the amazing stories found in the Old Testament like the plagues, the wars, and the history. It's truly amazing, if you give God a chance." He smiled and took my hand.

"I'll try, Kurt. I do want to. It's just hard when you're all alone." I looked at his hand in mine.

Kurt took his other hand and tilted my chin up so I would look at him.

"You're not alone anymore. At this school, we're family and we look out for one another."

The tears that were stinging my eyes now flowed freely. I had been alone for so long that being thrust into this world was a bit overwhelming. Kurt let me lean into his side and he put his arm around me in comforting way. He let me cry, and I appreciated that. Most people would try to make me stop, and that just makes feelings build up. Kurt let me get it all out. He gave me another soft kiss before I went to bed that night. I realized I had made a great friend in him.

I opened the nightstand and got out the bible that had been put there. I started looking up some favorite bible verses, particularly Isaiah 40:31: "For those that wait upon the Lord should renew their strength, they shall mount up with wings like eagles, they shall run and not be weary, they shall walk and not faint."

I then started to pray, asking God to help me and increase my faith that I believe everything that had happened, happened for a reason and in time I hoped to realize what the reason was.

When I finally lay down that night, I felt a peace that I hadn't felt in ages.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

I woke up the next morning happy. Was it the kiss Kurt and I shared the night before? I had a feeling it was. I hadn't been kissed in a while and even though Kurt doesn't look much like the guys I've dated in the past, I will admit he is probably the most interesting. Even though we are not dating.

I ate breakfast in silence, wondering if he was ever at breakfast. When I was done I went back outside and saw him teasing some of the kids who were being taught by a large muscular man with prominent sideburns. But when he saw me he teleported over.

"Good morning,Lydia!" He said brightly and I reciprocated his brightness. We decided to go for a walk around the edge of campus.

"Kurt, about last night," I started.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm normally not so forward. I'm sorry if I again made you nervous." He wouldn't look at me.

"No need to be sorry, Kurt. I liked it. I did meet you halfway." I took his hand and squeezed it and it didn't seem like either of us were in a hurry to let go.

Later he introduced me to some of the other residents at the school. I metLogan, also known as Wolverine who was the one Kurt was playing pranks on that morning. His mutation is regeneration. He heals incredibly fast.

Also I met Marie, also known as Rogue. She was the girl wearing gloves that I saw before. Her power is absorbing the power of other mutants. With humans it's their life-force, so she can't touch others.

The boy with her is Bobby, also called Iceman. I'll let you draw your own conclusions as to what his power is.

I was also told about dangerous mutants. There is one that they have a constant struggle with and that is a man named Eric Lencher, also known as Magneto. He can create magnetic fields and control metal. He believes a war is brewing. He even tried to get the Professor to kill all the humans of the world once. Kurt told me it was a long and complicated story, so he would tell me later, when I was more prepared to hear it.

Another dangerous mutant who works with Magneto is Mystique, a shape shifter. Kurt told me that he met her once and asked her why she didn't stay in disguise all the time, so she could look like everyone else. Her reply was, "We shouldn't have to."

I was learning so much about the world of mutants. There are reasons for people to be fearful, some of them are quite dangerous and wish to do people harm. Then there some who are dangerous and don't' want anyone hurt, like me and Rogue.

Storm and I did work on the fire thing again today, but I was still only able to get the sticks to ignite, nothing more. She told me it can take time to get used to a newfound power and to be able to control it at will.

That night I met with Kurt outside and we talked for a while. We mostly talked about faith.

"I was raised Lutheran. I've been a Lutheran all my life, but my faith in God isn't very strong anymore." I said.

"Why not?" Kurt looked truly concerned.

"Being incarcerated has a way of doing that, Kurt. I guess I kept thinking that if God loved me why would he have let the house burn down? Why would he have allowed my family to disown me? I'm not sure if you understand what it feels like to be so alone." I looked down, tears starting to sting my eyes.

"Of course I do,Lydia. My mother abandoned me in the woods outside ofBavariabecause I look like some kind of demon. Some hunters found me and gave me to a local circus to be used in a sideshow act. But as time went on they saw that I was very acrobatic and agile and trained me on the trapeze. No one ever taught me about God, I just found a bible in someone's trailer one day and asked if I could borrow it. I learned of someone who loved us so much that no matter what we do, He loves us still. That is true unconditional love. I learned of trials that we go through should be thought of as blessings and that He sent His Son to die for our sins. I was swept away by the wonder of it all, and the amazing stories found in the Old Testament like the plagues, the wars, and the history. It's truly amazing, if you give God a chance." He smiled and took my hand.

"I'll try, Kurt. I do want to. It's just hard when you're all alone." I looked at his hand in mine.

Kurt took his other hand and tilted my chin up so I would look at him.

"You're not alone anymore. At this school, we're family and we look out for one another."

The tears that were stinging my eyes now flowed freely. I had been alone for so long that being thrust into this world was a bit overwhelming. Kurt let me lean into his side and he put his arm around me in comforting way. He let me cry, and I appreciated that. Most people would try to make me stop, and that just makes feelings build up. Kurt let me get it all out. He gave me another soft kiss before I went to bed that night. I realized I had made a great friend in him.

I opened the nightstand and got out the bible that had been put there. I started looking up some favorite bible verses, particularly Isaiah 40:31: "For those that wait upon the Lord should renew their strength, they shall mount up with wings like eagles, they shall run and not be weary, they shall walk and not faint."

I then started to pray, asking God to help me and increase my faith that I believe everything that had happened, happened for a reason and in time I hoped to realize what the reason was.

When I finally lay down that night, I felt a peace that I hadn't felt in ages.

**Chapter 5**

The next several days went by in the same way. I'd get the sticks to ignite, fail in being able to do anything else. Kurt and I would talk at night and he'd kiss me softly before we went to our respective rooms.

One night it was raining so we went to the common room and sat on the couch. Soon he put his arm around me and I leaned into his side, breathing him in.

I was curious about something. "Kurt, what are we now?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his head leaning on top of mine.

"Well, it seems we started out as friends, but I'm feeling there's something more there." I was afraid to say it, but it had to be said.

He let out a sigh and removed his arm from around me and I was worried that maybe he didn't reciprocate my feelings. Then he looked at me and said, "Well, that's a relief!"

"What?" I was confused by his reaction.

"I was afraid to ask the same kind of question, because I thought you wouldn't feel this way. I've never known anyone like you. You're one of the kindest people I've met. And I believe God put us together here. Some things are just meant to be." He pulled me close.

"I guess so," I replied and he placed his lips on mine, softly at first then with more pressure. My arms came up his chest and around his neck, the tips of my fingers teasing the hair at the nape of his neck. We stayed like this for quite a while, and afterward we just cuddled on the couch. Sitting there alone in the dark, in quiet, just enjoying the feel of the other.

I awoke on the couch, still wound in Kurt's arms. I sat up with a start and he stirred then sat up as well. We composed ourselves as best we could, knowing that anyone could find us and wonder what we were doing.

I looked at Kurt and we both started smiling and he stood up and held out his hand and helped me up and together we walked to my room. I told him he was welcome to come in but he refused.

"I really shouldn't,Lydia. No matter how much I want to." He leaned forward and I threw my arms around him and pressed my lips to his and then he bid me good day until we met up later.

He came to watch me and Storm with the fire exercise. When I tried to manipulate the flame, it started working! My hands caught on fire in the process, but I was able to dismiss that like I did the full manifestation before. The fire didn't grow much, but it grew a little and I was happy that something was finally happening. When we were done for the day I walked over to Kurt and he put his arms around me and then I heard the loud Bamf! And soon we were in the woods that surrounded the campus.

"Kurt, did we just teleport?" I was little disoriented.

"Yes, not far, just what was in my line of sight." He smiled that winning smile.

"Why?" I said, thinking I already knew the answer.

"Well, I thought we could use a little privacy." And he backed me up to a tree and took my face in his hands and began passionately kissing me, and I started kissing him back. I could feel a heat, rising from my stomach and filling my whole body. Soon Kurt tore himself from me and held his hand to his mouth, like he was hurt.

"Lydia, what happened?" He said, his words muffled by his hand.

"Nothing that I know of." I said and he removed his hand I could see that his lips were slightly burned.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know I would." I ran away then, even though he called after me, saying it was ok. I ran back to the mansion and to my room, locking the door behind me. Not long after that I heard the Bamf! Outside my door and Kurt knocking asking me to let him in. I just hid in the corner, crying and trying to keep my sobs as quiet as possible, even though I felt like screaming in anguish.

What had I just done? I guess there were some pretty strong emotions there, for my power to react the way it had. What worried me is that I hurt someone I greatly cared about. What if I hurt him again? It could be worse next time. I couldn't bear it, knowing how dangerous my power can be.

Soon I heard the knocking again, but it wasn't Kurt, it was the professor. I slowly got up and opened the door for him, but Kurt was with him and came in as well.

"Lydia, Kurt told me what happened." He said kindly.

"I'm sorry, sir, I know what the consequences might be when one mutant's powers affect another." I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Lydia, you're not in trouble. You're an adult who is only learning to control your power. I've been able to sense the feelings between you and Kurt and they are strong. Emotional stress is normally what causes a mutant's powers to initially show up. When your house burned you said you were very agitated. When you kissed Kurt you were experiencing other strong emotions. In time you will learn to control your power and you may do what you please without worrying about doing harm to anybody." He paused and Kurt sat down beside me and took me in his arms.

"I think I'll leave you two to work this out." And the Professor left.

"I'm sorry,Lydia," he said softly, kissing the top of my head.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Kurt. I'm the one that hurt you. Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Do what?" He said, still holding me in his arms.

"This. Whatever we have here, maybe we should end it, if my power is this out of control." I got up and walked to the window, my back to him.

"Lydia, it's ok. You didn't mean to hurt me. I want to be there for you, as you learn to control this. I want to be there for you once you can." He put his hands on my shoulders but I wouldn't look at him.

"Kurt, please, just go away," it was one of the hardest things I'd ever have to say.

He removed his hands and I heard him walk to the door. "Lydia, whenever you're ready," and the door closed behind him.


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

The next several days went by in the same way. I'd get the sticks to ignite, fail in being able to do anything else. Kurt and I would talk at night and he'd kiss me softly before we went to our respective rooms.

One night it was raining so we went to the common room and sat on the couch. Soon he put his arm around me and I leaned into his side, breathing him in.

I was curious about something. "Kurt, what are we now?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his head leaning on top of mine.

"Well, it seems we started out as friends, but I'm feeling there's something more there." I was afraid to say it, but it had to be said.

He let out a sigh and removed his arm from around me and I was worried that maybe he didn't reciprocate my feelings. Then he looked at me and said, "Well, that's a relief!"

"What?" I was confused by his reaction.

"I was afraid to ask the same kind of question, because I thought you wouldn't feel this way. I've never known anyone like you. You're one of the kindest people I've met. And I believe God put us together here. Some things are just meant to be." He pulled me close.

"I guess so," I replied and he placed his lips on mine, softly at first then with more pressure. My arms came up his chest and around his neck, the tips of my fingers teasing the hair at the nape of his neck. We stayed like this for quite a while, and afterward we just cuddled on the couch. Sitting there alone in the dark, in quiet, just enjoying the feel of the other.

I awoke on the couch, still wound in Kurt's arms. I sat up with a start and he stirred then sat up as well. We composed ourselves as best we could, knowing that anyone could find us and wonder what we were doing.

I looked at Kurt and we both started smiling and he stood up and held out his hand and helped me up and together we walked to my room. I told him he was welcome to come in but he refused.

"I really shouldn't,Lydia. No matter how much I want to." He leaned forward and I threw my arms around him and pressed my lips to his and then he bid me good day until we met up later.

He came to watch me and Storm with the fire exercise. When I tried to manipulate the flame, it started working! My hands caught on fire in the process, but I was able to dismiss that like I did the full manifestation before. The fire didn't grow much, but it grew a little and I was happy that something was finally happening. When we were done for the day I walked over to Kurt and he put his arms around me and then I heard the loud Bamf! And soon we were in the woods that surrounded the campus.

"Kurt, did we just teleport?" I was little disoriented.

"Yes, not far, just what was in my line of sight." He smiled that winning smile.

"Why?" I said, thinking I already knew the answer.

"Well, I thought we could use a little privacy." And he backed me up to a tree and took my face in his hands and began passionately kissing me, and I started kissing him back. I could feel a heat, rising from my stomach and filling my whole body. Soon Kurt tore himself from me and held his hand to his mouth, like he was hurt.

"Lydia, what happened?" He said, his words muffled by his hand.

"Nothing that I know of." I said and he removed his hand I could see that his lips were slightly burned.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know I would." I ran away then, even though he called after me, saying it was ok. I ran back to the mansion and to my room, locking the door behind me. Not long after that I heard the Bamf! Outside my door and Kurt knocking asking me to let him in. I just hid in the corner, crying and trying to keep my sobs as quiet as possible, even though I felt like screaming in anguish.

What had I just done? I guess there were some pretty strong emotions there, for my power to react the way it had. What worried me is that I hurt someone I greatly cared about. What if I hurt him again? It could be worse next time. I couldn't bear it, knowing how dangerous my power can be.

Soon I heard the knocking again, but it wasn't Kurt, it was the professor. I slowly got up and opened the door for him, but Kurt was with him and came in as well.

"Lydia, Kurt told me what happened." He said kindly.

"I'm sorry, sir, I know what the consequences might be when one mutant's powers affect another." I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Lydia, you're not in trouble. You're an adult who is only learning to control your power. I've been able to sense the feelings between you and Kurt and they are strong. Emotional stress is normally what causes a mutant's powers to initially show up. When your house burned you said you were very agitated. When you kissed Kurt you were experiencing other strong emotions. In time you will learn to control your power and you may do what you please without worrying about doing harm to anybody." He paused and Kurt sat down beside me and took me in his arms.

"I think I'll leave you two to work this out." And the Professor left.

"I'm sorry,Lydia," he said softly, kissing the top of my head.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Kurt. I'm the one that hurt you. Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Do what?" He said, still holding me in his arms.

"This. Whatever we have here, maybe we should end it, if my power is this out of control." I got up and walked to the window, my back to him.

"Lydia, it's ok. You didn't mean to hurt me. I want to be there for you, as you learn to control this. I want to be there for you once you can." He put his hands on my shoulders but I wouldn't look at him.

"Kurt, please, just go away," it was one of the hardest things I'd ever have to say.

He removed his hands and I heard him walk to the door. "Lydia, whenever you're ready," and the door closed behind him.


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

I did my best to avoid Kurt whenever I was out of my room. I felt miserable without him, but I knew it was for the best. I couldn't risk my power hurting him or anyone else.

My manipulation of fire was getting better but I still had a hard time controlling my power when my emotions got out of hand, which was often as I felt so bad about what had happened between me and Kurt. I hadn't smiled in days and other people were beginning to notice.

Rogue confronted me one day.

"Lydia, are you alright?" She said, with her Southern drawl.

"I'm fine, Rogue. Just a little down, that's all." I continued walking down the hall.

"You're not fine, and everyone can tell." She took my arm with a gloved hand and took me out of the main flow of traffic. "For a while there you seemed happy, content with life, you were learning to control your power. Now you only venture out of your room when you absolutely have to, I've seen you out on the courtyard and you haven't made any more progress, what's going on?" She seemed genuinely concerned.

"It's nothing, Rogue." I shook off her arm and went back to my room. I collapsed on the bed, not having much energy right now.

I thought about what Rogue said, and she was right, but I didn't think I needed to bring up Kurt and me. I'm not sure how many people knew, if any, other than the Professor and I was kind of happy keeping it that way. I wasn't ashamed of him but I knew how some people might look at our relationship.

The main reason I stayed in my room was I was afraid of running into him. I'd hurt him and even though I still wanted to be with him I was afraid of what might happen if we saw each other. If we reconciled it might be ok for a little while, but then my feelings might get to intense after a while and I could hurt him again, maybe worse. If we didn't it wouldn't be easy staying here, knowing that we may have been able to have something special. Right now I don't really think I could bear seeing him with someone else, if that ever happened.

One night I went for a walk around the perimeter of the campus, trying to be alone, to sort all of this out. I breathed in the night air, it smelled so clean here. I sat down, leaning up against a tree and just stared out into the darkness, completely oblivious to the world around me, not even hearing the footsteps coming up beside me.

"I was hoping I would find you here." Kurt said to me, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Why?" I barely squeaked out, not ready to face him yet.

"I know you like to look at the stars. I thought you might be outside." He sat down beside me. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Kurt, we can't do this." I said, still refusing to face him.

"Lydia, I'm not afraid. I don't care what happens to me; all I know is that I want you." He pulled me too him and I tried to fight it, but I found I couldn't.

"Kurt, no, please," I pleaded when he pressed his lips to mine. My objections were half-hearted as I still wanted him as well. I felt the heat in my stomach again but fought to repress it before it filled my body. When he released the kiss I still clung to him, trying not to cry. He noticed me shuddering.

"Lydia, we can make this work, if you want it to." He whispered and I nodded in response.

"What if I hurt you again? What if I hurt you worse?" I said into his neck.

"You won't, I believe in you." He held me tighter.

I felt so much for this man. I wanted him more than anyone before.

"Kurt," I said softly, "do you want me the way I want you?" I leaned against him.

"Yes, Lydia." He still held me close.

"What do we do about that? I'm afraid I'll hurt you again." I breathed him in.

"We wait until we're both ready, then we do what seems right." He kept his arms around me and I kissed his neck and then drew my head up for our lips to touch. Our kiss deepened rapidly and the next thing I knew is I was lying on the ground with Kurt over me, kissing me deeply. I was grasping at his clothing when he came to his senses and got off of me.

"Lydia, we can't, not tonight." He helped me up and hand in hand he walked me back to my room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt." I said, smiling again.

"I look forward to it, Lydia." He smiled as well, then bid me goodnight.

I lay on my bed in sleeplessness trying to figure out what just happened. We had pretty much professed that we wanted to sleep together, and came close but he stopped us before we went too far. How I envy his control. But I was thankful that he has a good grip on it, because who knows what would have happened if it had been up to me.

I got up and paced for a while but that didn't help so I took a cold shower, at least the water helped to quench the fire raging in side of me. After I stopped shivering I was finally able to sleep.


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Kurt and I were back together and happier then ever and I started making progress again with the fire exercise. I was getting better at it and had even been able to light a candle by touching the tip of my finger to the wick.

People were beginning to notice how we were together and we did get some strange looks but I found I didn't really care.

I had also found that my faith was back and had increased and I had Kurt to thank for helping me get back to that.

One night we were lying on the field underneath the stars holding one another, looking nowhere but in each other's eyes. Kurt sensuously kissed my lips and stroked my body, his lips drifting to my neck. I had also learned to control my manifestations, sometimes letting only my arms or hair catch on fire. I felt I was making great strides and that's why I felt after two months we were ready for the next step in our relationship.

"Kurt, make love with me, tonight." I whispered with his lips still on my neck.

He immediately stopped and looked into my eyes. His were very wide.

"Lydia, I thought we talked about this, not until we're both ready."

"I think I am." I said my arms around him.

"You need to be sure. It's a big step, and I'm not sure if I'm ready for it either." His eyes held mine. Since we decided to wait some more, I was a little upset we decided to go back to the main reason we came out here, to watch the stars.

I found I was grumbling a little and Kurt noticed. He turned to look at me.

"Lydia, don't think I don't care about you, I do. I care about you a great deal, but this is a big step. When we do make love, I want us to both be ready; I want us both to be absolutely sure that this is what we want. I want you to know I'm not trying to pressure you into anything, and I hope I can expect the same respect from you." He took my hand in his.

I looked at our joined hands, his thumb lightly stroking back and forth. I thought about what he said. He did say, "When we make love," not if. I smiled and we lay back down on the grass staring back up and I pointed out different constellations and told the related mythological stories that accompanied them.

That night as I lay in bed I realized that it was probably best that we don't rush things. Maybe it was nice the way things were right now.

I met him in the gym the next day before we went to lunch. Just seeing him in there while he was finishing up made my mind drift to other things to do with him. I watched his agile body move across the obstacle course. When he finished he came up to me with a towel slung over his shoulder, his shirt stained with perspiration, trickles of sweat moving from his neck and down the part of his chest I could see before disappearing beneath the neckline of his top. He told me that he was going to hit the showers and would be out soon if I didn't mind waiting. I didn't really hear him, still concentrating on his body, but I nodded and sat near the door and after a few minutes he walked out as fresh as a daisy and hand in hand we headed to lunch.

Since I was doing everything required in the stick exercise, next Storm wanted me to work on controlling my manifestations. I was hovering around with fire beneath my feet finding it fun that I could fly, but wouldn't do too much, because with my luck I'd start a forest fire.

One night a bunch of the students decided to make s'mores and have a bonfire so I they asked me to utilize my power to make it possible. The fire was soon ablaze and they invited me to stay but I declined and went to the other side of the field to sit in the dark and silence. I heard Kurt's signature BAMF! And looked and saw him sit down next to me.

"You know, some people might start to notice you following me around, Kurt." I said as a joke. "They'll think you're infatuated with me."

"Well, maybe they'll think that you're infatuated with me." He joked back.

I smiled and placed my head on his shoulder, watching the distant glow of the bonfire and the soft laughter of the students. I found that I really enjoyed times like these, Kurt and I together, enjoying a warm night, not having to say anything and I felt him lace his fingers with mine. I felt his other hand tilt my chin up and our lips met, soon with us pulling each other close. Then we heard laughter close by and it was Rogue and Bobby, also wanting a little privacy of their own and found us. Kurt and I laughed and looked away in embarrassment and the two walked a little ways away. I wasn't sure what they would do, since they couldn't touch, but their relationship isn't anything if not determined.

Kurt and I decided that maybe we shouldn't do what we were doing in such close proximity of the students. We might be seen as a bad influence so we got up and walked to his room. I walked in and realized that I had never been in there. There was crucifix on the wall and various Munich Circus posters featuring him scattered about. Kurt went and closed the curtains of his room as he had a view of the field and the bonfire and we sat down on the sofa he had in there. I leaned into his side and he placed his arms around me.

"Lydia, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you. I'm not sure how."

_Oh no_, I thought. I knew where conversations that started this way could head.

"I'm not sure, as I haven't felt this way in a long time, but I think I may be in love with you." He said that last part very soft, but I heard it loud and clear. I looked up to his face surprised and he grinned and pulled me close. I really didn't know what to say. Did I feel that way yet? I didn't know.

"It's ok if you're not ready to say that yet, Lydia. I just wanted to get that off my chest. It feels better that it's out in the open." I lay there listening to his even breathing as we lay there in the quiet. Soon we were making out again, as we had in the field but were tempted to go farther, being away from the prying eyes of the teenagers around. I found my fingers unbuttoning his shirt and he didn't object and neither did I when I felt his hands running up my back underneath mine. I didn't unbutton his shirt completely, just enough so I could feel his chest and heartbeat. I felt his breath catch in his throat when my placed my hands there, lightly fingering his chest hair and then snaking my arms around his neck and leaning against him, pressing my body to his and I felt a smile in his lips but he stopped kissing me and took his hand from underneath my shirt.

"We can't Lydia, not yet." I got off of him and he started buttoning his shirt back up. I got up and started pacing. I was getting a little frustrated with him now.

"You know, Kurt. It's not always about you and what you want. I'm a party to this relationship too. If you want me to respect you, you have to respect me too." I started to walk out but he grabbed my hand.

"Lydia, you don't understand the step we would be taking. We both have to remain in control until the time is right." He spoke softly to me, in a calm manner. Man, it made me insane at how controlled he was.

"When will that be?" I said looking up into his face.

"I don't know." I scoffed and started walking out but he stopped me again. "Lydia when I'm with you I feel things that I didn't know I could feel and some things I never thought I would feel again. I'm just nervous, I guess." He looked down.

I thought about it. "Are you afraid I'll hurt you, if I loose control?" I asked.

He looked up then, "No, of course not. I know you never meant to hurt me. And I believe in you, that you will be able to control this. You're already getting there. I guess I just don't want to loose what we have. Sometimes sex ruins the whole thing." He came up to me and started running his hands up and down my arms.

"And sometimes it can make whatever we have stronger. Think about that, Kurt." I said and walked out and back to my room.


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

I spent the following days concentrating on learning about my power. Maybe I could at least get rid of some of this pent up sexual frustration out this way. Kurt and I were still together but didn't touch as often and I found I felt guilty and that maybe I was trying to pressure him, but I didn't mean too. I'd never felt this way about anyone and I guess I wanted to show him. The fact that he loved me really took me by surprise. Maybe I was feeling the same way, but I was afraid to say anything.

We went walking in the woods and while we talked he was climbing trees and I was able to see how agile and acrobatic he was.

"Come up here, the weather's fine!" He called down to me.

"I can't get up there like you can, Kurt." I called back to him. I tried but he soon realized I'm no where near as athletic and he then teleported down and then back up with me in his arms. He released me and I got my bearings on the branch we were on.

"That's so amazing, Kurt." I said when I stopped wobbling.

"It is. Why should birds and squirrels have all the fun?" And we laughed but he stopped before I did and he was looking in my eyes. What did I see in his? It was certainly a look I'd never seen before.

While holding on to one branch he reached for me with his other hand. As he pulled me to him I lost my footing but his grip was strong enough to keep from falling. He powerfully pressed his lips against mine, and with my body against his I felt his react. I looked back into his eyes in surprise. I realized the look there was hunger, or at least pure lust. I found myself excited and scared at the same time. Maybe I wasn't as ready as I thought I was. I started shaking in nervousness and Kurt noticed and teleported us to the ground so I wouldn't fall. He let go to give me a chance to relax.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but it didn't appear real until just then. I guess I'm not as ready as I thought." I looked back at him.

"We can still have a little fun, though," and he started chasing me and I started running away playfully and when I looked back to see how far he was from me he teleported and I ran into him and he kissed me then teleported somewhere else and I couldn't find him. While I looked I heard footsteps and turned expecting to see him. Who I saw I didn't recognize. It was boy, about Bobby's age. He looked at me with interest and it didn't seem like the interest was good.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Pyro," he said and showed me his manipulation of fire. However he had to use a lighter to get the fire.

"Magneto sent me." And I gasped. "He's anxious to see you."

"I'm not going anywhere, don't think you can use fire to scare me," and my hands erupted in flames.

"So, you think you can outdo me, can you?" And the flame in his hands grew.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," I said, hoping I could appeal to his human half and he would back down.

"Well, that's where we differ." And he shot fire into the top of tree which Kurt jumped from moments before and grabbed me and teleported us to the courtyard and the smoke rose from the tops of the trees in fury. I saw Bobby run toward the forest and use his power to put it out. It took all he had, but then it was gone.

I was breathing rather heavily out of fear and the Professor came forward.

"Lydia, I was afraid of this." He seemed upset with me, but my fear was unfounded as I found he was more concerned about any advances Magneto might have for me than me trying to use my power for good rather than evil.

"What can I do?" I said, wanting to know how to protect myself.

"Don't venture anywhere alone. Get your power under your control and keep it that way. Only use it when you absolutely have to. We need to ensure that you and the entire school are safe." He had a stern look on his face.

"I will, sir." I said then went inside while Kurt followed but went back to his room instead of following me. He was outside my door a few moments later.

"Get into something to work out in. We are going to the gym." I closed the door and did as I was told, not sure why. I couldn't do anything near his level. I was back in my yoga pants and t-shirt and sneakers and he smiled remembering how I looked when we first met. We walked to the gym hand in hand and when we got there he brought me over to the mats.

"First we need to limber up but then I'm going to teach you some self-defense moves." He started stretching.

I mirrored his movements. "Kurt, I don't think some kicks and punches are going to faze a mutant as powerful as Magneto." It felt good to stretch and get some of that tension out of my shoulders.

"A little is better than nothing. Since the Professor implied that your power is still out of control you need to know how to defend yourself until it is your control." He led me to the punching bags and held for me.

"Show me what you have." I started punching and it wasn't all that good. He had me hold the bag and he showed me what he knows.

Man, he looked sexy when he gets worked up. He decided to just work on a one-two punch and he watched me and I felt energized by dinner time.

"That did feel pretty good, Kurt," I said taking his hand later.

"Working out is a good way to cure what ails you." He looked at me. I could still see a hint of that hungry look he had in his eyes earlier.

"Are you thinking of something else that's a cure all, Kurt?" I said, giving him a look.

"Maybe, but only when you're ready." He kissed me goodnight and he went to his room. I suddenly felt that want I feel for him come back, but there wasn't anything I could do about it now, so I ran to get a swig of orange juice before he showed up to pray and I went to bed.

_That night Kurt came to me, and now his body was pressed against mine and our lips were joined in searing passion. I moved under him, begging him to take me and he began to lower his body when…_

A knock came to my door. I woke up slowly, still feeling the heat of my dream, and when I realized it was just a dream…

"Damnit," I muttered. My thoughts were still cloudy but I got up and opened the door. Again it was someone I didn't recognize. She had blond hair, brown eyes and was quite tall for a woman.

"The professor sent me to escort you to the courtyard." She smiled and gave me chance to get dressed then I followed her out. _I can't even get to the courtyard alone? Am I in that much danger?_ Apparently I was because when I got there, there was a man wearing a strange purple helmet. The woman beside me slowly shifted her shape into a blue scaly woman and took her place beside the man. I figured that this was Mystique.

I know I'm not telepathic but I tried to contact the professor in my head, to know avail. I heard no reply and no one came rushing out. It must be much earlier than I thought.

The boy who called himself Pyro earlier came up behind me and grabbed my arms. I started screaming and he covered my mouth. I then burst into flames. It didn't work to let him let go of me. I can't be harmed by fire and neither can he, but I let it burn hot until I had no more energy for that kind of thing. I collapsed to the ground heaving in air. Magneto and the Mystique turned and Pyro followed, dragging me along and I was too exhausted to put up much of a fight. We got in a car at the edge of campus, I was tied up, a bag placed over my head and we drove away.

When they pulled the bag off of my head it looked like we were in a cave. Maybe an old tunnel or mine shaft. I was led to a chair and forced to sit down.

"What do you want with me, Magneto?" I said sourly as he took his own seat, moving his metal chair out for him.

"Well, I guess no introductions are in order." He looked at me pleasantly, but I could still see a hint of wickedness in him. "I was wondering if you would like to join us. Be a member of the brotherhood."

"A brotherhood of what?"

"Of mutants of course. A war is coming, my dear, and I want to make sure that someone of your talents is on the right side."

"And why do you claim to be this, 'right side?' So far you have not been very convincing. You kidnap me, blindfold me and tie me up and take me here." I gave him my bravest face.

"Because you have been so brainwashed by those others that this was the only way to get you to listen."

"They didn't brainwash me. Only recently have I even believed that mutants exist." I started to really struggle with the ties but Pyro stopped me.

"Now, Phoenix," Magneto said low, "We can protect you here, nurture your talent, help it grow." He had his face inches from mine.

"I was doing that just fine in Westchester, thank you," and kicked him in the crotch, at least my legs weren't tied and then he hit me with the back of his hand and Pyro and Mystique took me struggling to a holding cell.

I sat there and stared at the bars. I could melt the bars if I let the fire burn hot enough, but that would take time and they would no doubt feel the heat, and if they didn't they would know when I was gone. I know I can fly but I'd risk fires and I don't want other people seeing me.

_I can't let them get to me,_ I thought. I knew Magneto and his cronies were the evil ones, so I was going to stick to my guns. Plus, if they were so good why wasn't Kurt with them? That was another reason I wouldn't join. I was loyal to Kurt. I loved him, and…where did that come from? I thought about it for a moment, but my musing was right. I loved him and I was going to tell him so as soon as I got back.

Little did I know a rescue mission was already in the works?


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

I had been there for a couple of days, still trying to be coerced in joining Magneto's team. I was able to keep my power in check some. I hadn't felt this agitated since the house went up. I was frightened. I wanted to go home, the mansion was now my home and I desperately wanted to be in Kurt's arms. I had so many friends there, they were my family now. I leaned my head against the wall and prayed that God would help me, that he would give me guidance on what to do to get out of here.

Wolverine, Cyclops and Storm were boarding the jet when Kurt ran up.

"I'm coming with you." He said.

"Kurt, if you come we'd be risking more lives." Storm said in a calm manner. "I know you care for her but…"

"I love her!" He yelled and pushed his way onto the jet. "If something happens to her I'll never forgive myself." He got out his rosary and started to pray.

"Kurt, it's not you're fault." Wolverine said as he strapped himself in while Storm and Cyclops sat at the controls. "We'll get her back. You can count on that."

I started counting water dripping from the ceiling into a shallow puddle in the middle of the cell. I had gotten to about 1,379 when I heard footsteps approaching. Once again it was Magneto.

"You're wasting your time. I'm not joining you." I said. I went back to counting.

"Oh my dear. Someone with a talent such as yours is nothing but a liability to the so-called 'X-Men." He purred his words to me.

"Give me a break from this please. Nothing you can do is going to change my mind." I continued to watch the water drip.

"Nothing?" And Magneto nodded and Pyro walked in holding Kurt while he struggled against him. I was only momentarily worried because while Pyro is stronger than me, Kurt is definitely stronger than Pyro and could have gotten out of his grasp if he had been foolish enough to fall into it in the first place, like me.

"You're not fooling me. Kurt's stronger than Pyro will ever be." I looked away and Pyro let go as Mystique turned back into herself.

"You don't really have much of a choice in this matter. Either you join or we will kill you." I smirked at how he tried to scare me.

_Not before I'm rescued_, I thought to myself. I had heard the professor in my mind; he was telling me that a rescue mission was underway. I didn't know how they would get here, or how soon, as I had no idea where I was, but I was ready to be out of this hole.

I was sleeping on the cold floor when I felt Pyro's hands grab my wrists and he started to drag me out.

"Look, let me up and I will go with you quietly." He consented but still kept a strong grip on me as he dragged me before Magneto.

"I can't believe I'm going to have to do this to someone with a talent such as yours." He came forward and ran a finger down the side of my face. He ordered Pyro out of the room and then he raised his arms and jagged shards of metal rose from the floor and were all aimed at me. My eyes grew wide and as he started throwing them I burst into flames, growing hot enough to melt the metal shards, I was fully manifested, staring him down. I didn't know when anyone would get here, but I was going to try to keep myself alive until then. When all the shards were smoldering piles on the floor I came down, but once again felt exhausted and collapsed to the floor. I looked up at him, breathing heavily.

"You can do whatever you want, but I will match you each step of the way." I wasn't going to let him get the best of me. He did look a little frightened but Pyro was about to start dragging me back when my hands burst into flames again. "Back off, Pyro." Surprisingly he did and I got up and started for my cell. I figured Pyro was following me but then I heard a blast behind me and I looked and saw Cyclops standing over Pyro, his hand on his visor, ready to blast him to smithereens if he had to.

Storm got me and pulled me to the side and the fight ensued. I didn't have time to blink. Magneto and Pyro battle Storm and Cyclops while Mystique fought Wolverine. Soon I heard a familiar BAMF! And saw Kurt use his superior fighting skills and agility, including his ability to teleport and helped to dispatch the rest. While the guys finished them off, not killing them, unfortunately, Storm helped me get outside to safety.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked, breathless from what had all happened.

"Magneto has used this place from time to time. It was the closest to us so we tried here first. Thank god you're all right." She held my arms.

"Thank you, Storm." I gave her a hug. I looked up and watched the rest of the guys walk out, Wolverine's wounds healing rapidly. Kurt and I saw each other and rushed for one another and he held me close, molding my body to his. I wouldn't want to be anywhere more than right here with him holding me.

"Lydia, I thought I would loose you." He said softly, his face in my hair.

"No, Kurt, you'll never loose me. I love you." I looked up at him and soon our lips were crushed together then we heard a clearing of the throat. Cyclops was smiling but Wolverine looked annoyed.

"Will you two stop fooling around so we can all get the hell out of here?" We both looked down a bit sheepishly and boarded the jet. I really didn't know they had a jet. I was impressed. Once we were all strapped in, with Storm and Cyclops at the controls we were air borne. When we were cruising at a safe altitude Kurt and I retreated to the rear of the jet.

"Magneto wanted me to join them. They said they were the 'good guys.' I knew they couldn't be, because you weren't with them." I looked deeply into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry this happened. I should have done more once Pyro showed up." He looked away.

"Kurt, it's not your fault. I'm fine, we all are, and everything's going to be ok." I turned his face back to me.

"From this moment, Lydia, I'm not letting you out of my sight." He pulled me close and I sighed in happiness. That was fine with me.


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9**

I had been there for a couple of days, still trying to be coerced in joining Magneto's team. I was able to keep my power in check some. I hadn't felt this agitated since the house went up. I was frightened. I wanted to go home, the mansion was now my home and I desperately wanted to be in Kurt's arms. I had so many friends there, they were my family now. I leaned my head against the wall and prayed that God would help me, that he would give me guidance on what to do to get out of here.

Wolverine, Cyclops and Storm were boarding the jet when Kurt ran up.

"I'm coming with you." He said.

"Kurt, if you come we'd be risking more lives." Storm said in a calm manner. "I know you care for her but…"

"I love her!" He yelled and pushed his way onto the jet. "If something happens to her I'll never forgive myself." He got out his rosary and started to pray.

"Kurt, it's not you're fault." Wolverine said as he strapped himself in while Storm and Cyclops sat at the controls. "We'll get her back. You can count on that."

I started counting water dripping from the ceiling into a shallow puddle in the middle of the cell. I had gotten to about 1,379 when I heard footsteps approaching. Once again it was Magneto.

"You're wasting your time. I'm not joining you." I said. I went back to counting.

"Oh my dear. Someone with a talent such as yours is nothing but a liability to the so-called 'X-Men." He purred his words to me.

"Give me a break from this please. Nothing you can do is going to change my mind." I continued to watch the water drip.

"Nothing?" And Magneto nodded and Pyro walked in holding Kurt while he struggled against him. I was only momentarily worried because while Pyro is stronger than me, Kurt is definitely stronger than Pyro and could have gotten out of his grasp if he had been foolish enough to fall into it in the first place, like me.

"You're not fooling me. Kurt's stronger than Pyro will ever be." I looked away and Pyro let go as Mystique turned back into herself.

"You don't really have much of a choice in this matter. Either you join or we will kill you." I smirked at how he tried to scare me.

_Not before I'm rescued_, I thought to myself. I had heard the professor in my mind; he was telling me that a rescue mission was underway. I didn't know how they would get here, or how soon, as I had no idea where I was, but I was ready to be out of this hole.

I was sleeping on the cold floor when I felt Pyro's hands grab my wrists and he started to drag me out.

"Look, let me up and I will go with you quietly." He consented but still kept a strong grip on me as he dragged me before Magneto.

"I can't believe I'm going to have to do this to someone with a talent such as yours." He came forward and ran a finger down the side of my face. He ordered Pyro out of the room and then he raised his arms and jagged shards of metal rose from the floor and were all aimed at me. My eyes grew wide and as he started throwing them I burst into flames, growing hot enough to melt the metal shards, I was fully manifested, staring him down. I didn't know when anyone would get here, but I was going to try to keep myself alive until then. When all the shards were smoldering piles on the floor I came down, but once again felt exhausted and collapsed to the floor. I looked up at him, breathing heavily.

"You can do whatever you want, but I will match you each step of the way." I wasn't going to let him get the best of me. He did look a little frightened but Pyro was about to start dragging me back when my hands burst into flames again. "Back off, Pyro." Surprisingly he did and I got up and started for my cell. I figured Pyro was following me but then I heard a blast behind me and I looked and saw Cyclops standing over Pyro, his hand on his visor, ready to blast him to smithereens if he had to.

Storm got me and pulled me to the side and the fight ensued. I didn't have time to blink. Magneto and Pyro battle Storm and Cyclops while Mystique fought Wolverine. Soon I heard a familiar BAMF! And saw Kurt use his superior fighting skills and agility, including his ability to teleport and helped to dispatch the rest. While the guys finished them off, not killing them, unfortunately, Storm helped me get outside to safety.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked, breathless from what had all happened.

"Magneto has used this place from time to time. It was the closest to us so we tried here first. Thank god you're all right." She held my arms.

"Thank you, Storm." I gave her a hug. I looked up and watched the rest of the guys walk out, Wolverine's wounds healing rapidly. Kurt and I saw each other and rushed for one another and he held me close, molding my body to his. I wouldn't want to be anywhere more than right here with him holding me.

"Lydia, I thought I would loose you." He said softly, his face in my hair.

"No, Kurt, you'll never loose me. I love you." I looked up at him and soon our lips were crushed together then we heard a clearing of the throat. Cyclops was smiling but Wolverine looked annoyed.

"Will you two stop fooling around so we can all get the hell out of here?" We both looked down a bit sheepishly and boarded the jet. I really didn't know they had a jet. I was impressed. Once we were all strapped in, with Storm and Cyclops at the controls we were air borne. When we were cruising at a safe altitude Kurt and I retreated to the rear of the jet.

"Magneto wanted me to join them. They said they were the 'good guys.' I knew they couldn't be, because you weren't with them." I looked deeply into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry this happened. I should have done more once Pyro showed up." He looked away.

"Kurt, it's not your fault. I'm fine, we all are, and everything's going to be ok." I turned his face back to me.

"From this moment, Lydia, I'm not letting you out of my sight." He pulled me close and I sighed in happiness. That was fine with me.


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Kurt and I couldn't keep the smiles from our faces for much of the following days. If anyone suspected anything they didn't say. People by now were very accepting of our relationship and the Professor seemed happy that we were both happy and that we had found one another.

They had a massive gym with quite advanced equipment. They even had a makeshift trapeze put in at Kurt's request. He even helped build it. He wanted to show me what he used to do in the circus. He said he couldn't do a whole routine, as that required another person. He showed me what he could and it was incredible. He let himself fall on the net and then he faced me when he got off. He gave me a mischievous smile and I gave him a look like _what do you want. _He then made a motion with his finger for me to come to him and up the ladder. I'm not good with heights so I refused. He then walked over to me, took me in his arms and teleported us up to the top. When I realized where we were I refused to let go. I made the mistake of looking down.

"Oh no!" I said then still clung tightly to Kurt while I kept my eyes tightly shut.

"The first rule is don't look down," he said amused. "I'm going to show you how to ride on the flying trapeze." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"No you're not, besides you were raised in the circus. It takes a lifetime to know what you know."

"Not for the basics. That's all you saw me do. Maybe when you get better we can make our own routine." He made me open my eyes. He positioned me to take the trapeze. I started to look down but then he tilted my chin up.

"Your forgetting rule one, _mein lieber_" He gave me a quick kiss then made sure I had a tight grip. I was thankful there was a net below us. Then he pushed me off and I screamed.

"Pretend you're on a swing. Pump your legs." He called out to me.

I did what I could but soon I was just dangling. He told me to let go but I was too scared. If I'm afraid of heights I'm also afraid of falling. He kept coaxing me and I finally did screaming bloody murder until I hit the net. He got the trapeze set back up as I sat up dazed. He then teleported back to me and then back up there.

"Kurt, not again!" I pleaded.

"To conquer your fears you must face them. If you can control a power such as yours, you can do something as simple as a trapeze." He smiled.

"Easy for you to say. You were trained in this." I said, still clinging to him.

"I need you to sit on the trapeze." I did as I was instructed because it was obvious he was going to keep doing this until I consented.

He went and got on the other one after letting me fall gently so I wouldn't fall off. He sat as I did.

"First, sit back, so your knees are on the bar." I did that, gripping the side tightly. Then he hung upside down on the bar and wrapped his legs around the ropes.

"Now do this!" He called out gleefully.

I was afraid but I did it. I hung there precariously while Kurt told me to wait. He righted himself then started swinging and then got back in the position I was in.

"When I grab your hands, unwind your legs!"

"What?" And I was so surprised when he caught my hands I did and then I was hanging firmly in his grip. I looked back up at his face and his held a joy I hadn't seen before. He was happy to be here, but he seemed happy recalling his circus days. He was smiling down at me and I smiled in spite of myself. When he told me he was going to let go I let myself drop this time still screaming as I fell. I got off the net then he fell. His was more graceful than mine, but he's used to it. He walked over to me and pulled me close.

"You were wonderful, Lydia." I held him, happy that it was over, at least for now.

"Do you miss the circus, Kurt?" I asked him.

"Sometimes, but I trust that God led me here, to you." We walked out of the gym.

I felt weird not having much to do now that my power was in control. Kurt helped with electric maintenance and tutored some who were taking German language courses. I on the other hand had nothing to do. I walked the grounds most of the time, although Kurt preferred that he was with me when I did that, as I was outside when I was kidnapped. I wasn't so afraid though. If Magneto's team was stupid enough to try to get me the same way twice, and I really didn't feel they would try again, then they weren't smart enough to be considered enemies.

I decided to ask the professor if there were any odd jobs I could do.

"There is something I have been speculating for you." He said in his office. "You have always been interested in theatre, am I correct?"

"Yes. I've always loved the stage. Until I came here, that was really the only place where I truly felt alive." I smiled thinking about a few plays I had done in the past.

"Then it's settled. You can get a theatre troupe started. As for teachers, we have enough but the fine arts are neglected. I just have one request, that when you pick a play it must first be approved by me."

"Not a problem, sir. Thank you!" I practically danced out of his office.

I decided to do some research on plays that would be appropriate for high school students. I decided on "A Midsummer Night's Dream," as it's pretty easy to follow, it's a fun story, it's versatile with a large cast and since its Shakespeare the kids might get some culture.

I made posters and posted them around the school announcing auditions. I decided the courtyard would be a good place as we really don't have a theatre and it might be interesting to portray it out there too. With the trees around a good bit of the set is already constructed. I did have other people interested not only in acting but in the technical aspects, especially sound and costumes, for which I was grateful as I don't know how to even turn on a sewing machine, let alone how to use one.

I decided on cold reading from the script for auditions. I had girls who specifically wanted to be fairies, even a couple of guys tried out for that, which is good because I need at least one man to play Oberon.

I was surprised that Kurt showed up, not just to see me, but to audition. With his agility and playfulness and with the fact that he read the part very well I decided he should play Puck.

After two afternoons of auditions I felt I had every part spoken for. I always wanted to play Titania, but decided that another one of the students would be good for that. The only thing I needed to figure out was when to set the play. Originally it was set in ancient Athens, Greece. I know some people set it Athens, Georgia but I decided at Athens, Greece around 1900.

After a read through rehearsal I collapsed on my bed, Kurt joining me soon after. We slept soundly that night, content to just hold one another and realized times like these were perfect. I finally felt safe. After the house went down I felt fearful of everything. I was scared of the jail, the judge, and then the prison. I was scared of other inmates and I really had no one to advocate for me, and I'm not really good at defending myself, unless I use my power, and I didn't know I had it while I was incarcerated. But here, with Kurt, in his strong arms, I knew I was safe, that nothing could harm either of us while we were together.

The next rehearsal we started to work on blocking. I asked and then used my power to scorch perimeter of the ground that would be our play space. Kurt was magnificent, even teleporting to other parts throughout his monologue. All the students were doing well, even though many of them had never done a play before. I was pleasantly surprised and had a very good feeling.

Theatre is, as always pleasantly exhausting and I found I was sleeping better and better each night. The cast was fitted for costumes, the sets were built and painted and the props were under construction. After a couple of months we had one week before production, and that's when all the technical stuff gets perfected.

I had never actually directed a play until now so I was learning as I went. We had someone with some experience in lighting so that was a big help. After rehearsal one night Kurt and I walked around the set. I was smiling at how well everything had come together. Kurt was hiding in an area we called our "discovery space," which is where Oberon and Puck did most of their scheming.

I found him and sat down there and we were quiet for a while then Kurt spoke.

"Lydia, what do you think about us going on a real date?" He was playing with a blade of grass he pulled up, not looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I was surprised.

"We can't stay holed up at the mansion for the rest of our lives. I'd like to take you out sometime, to dinner, maybe some dancing." He looked up to me then.

"Kurt, how will people react? I mean, here everyone knows you, but out there…"

"Lydia, it is hardly a secret that mutants exist. It's true that many times in the past I have been met with fear, anger and even violence. Many mutants still are. But I refuse to live my life in fear. But I do have a device that can help." He held it up. "It's called an image inducer." He clipped it his belt, pushed a button and soon he looked like a regular person. "What do you think?" He took my hands, his eyes hopeful.

"Kurt, that's extraordinary. How does it work?" I looked into his eyes, that were now hazel.

"It's just a holographic image, but it has been useful in the past. So, what do you say, I'm talking a real live date?" His eyes looked into mine.

"That sounds wonderful, Kurt." I did realize that not counting when I was kidnapped by Magneto I hadn't left the mansion since I arrived here, and that was quite a while ago now. I was surprised I wasn't going stir crazy.

Opening night had come and I was scrambling around like a chicken with its head cut off making sure everything was perfect. The audience was in their seats, in the courtyard, the lights were lowered and our makeshift curtain parted. The first scene went off without a hitch and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Everything was going to be alright.

By intermission I was feeling much more relaxed, the actors getting ready for the second act. Originally the play has about 5 acts, which is far too long. Most of the time Shakespeare's plays have been cut down for time.

When the curtain call came I was applauding and cheering with the rest. I was so very proud of them! We had two more shows, and this one went so well I knew the rest would and they did.

Kurt and I decided that our date should wait until after the general hubbub of the play died down.

Kurt made reservations at a fancy restaurant in town and he dressed in a suit that I had never seen him in before. Man, he would look sexy in brown paper bag. I borrowed a dress from one of the students as I didn't really have one suitable for this occasion in my closet.

We got out the car at the restaurant and he did look good, but I like his normal blue appearance best. The image inducer was doing its job; no one was the wiser as to what Kurt really looked like. Besides we weren't here to show off; we were here to have dinner. The candles weren't lit at our table yet when we got there so I took care of that. Our date was pleasant. Dinner was delicious and Kurt is quite a good dancer. He kissed me on the dance floor and I ay my head on his shoulder

Kurt also really showed me the romance later on that night. As we lay in each other's arms later we realized that our love was true, and we were never going to let it go.


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

Kurt and I decided to not go out on another date in town for a while so we held private ones in either my room or his.

I had a table and chairs set up by the window in my room, waiting on Kurt. I had a couple of tapered candles on the table and decided to use my power to light them. Normally all it took was a touch of the tip of my finger and willing my power to work to light them, but it wasn't working. I looked at my finger and a sputtering of fire came out. I tried it again but it still didn't work. I put my hand down on the table cloth and it caught fire. I screamed but was able to put it out with some water, I tried using my power, but it still wasn't working. The table cloth was pretty much ruined now so I threw it out and used matches to get the candles lit.

As we ate dinner I didn't let on that my power wasn't working when I wanted it to. I didn't want to worry Kurt and it might just be a one time thing. The next day though, when he wasn't there I tried to light the candles again and a jolt of white hot flame shot out and melted the entire candle into a steaming blob of wax.

I was feeling a wee bit disconcerted at this. Was my power going away? Was it getting out of control? Did it take one big manifestation for it to be gone for good? As I thought about it, that didn't seem so bad. Even with my power in control I wish I had something that couldn't hurt anyone. I'm grateful for it because it brought me to Kurt, or at least my love of orange juice did, but what others saw as my talent I saw as my curse.

Soon I was back outside with the sticks of my own accord and doing my best to hide my problems from others, but that proved to be difficult.

"What's going on, Lydia?" Storm asked as I placed my hand on the sticks.

I spoke in a hushed tone, "I can't get my power to work correctly. I'm setting fire to things that I'm not meaning to set fire to. And I'm not even able to light a candle!" I concentrated on the sticks, on my power and willed it to work. The sticks started to smolder, but didn't ignite. Again I felt exhausted. That was another thing. Why did I always feel exhausted after I used my power to its fullest or at least a great deal when others were fine afterward?

I took a nap and was haunted by dreams of fire engulfing me, Kurt running after me but I kept moving away. The dream ended with me in total darkness and I awoke with a start, sweating and went to take a shower before dinner time.

As summer time approached I was glad that this school was in use year-round. Although some of the kids went home to their parents in the summertime, many were runaways shunned by society and didn't have a permanent home, so the school provided that. The fact that it was a year-round school kept the focus on the kids and off of me and any problems I may be having.

I felt that I needed to confide in the professor and found him downstairs coming out of his Cerebro machine. Not sure what it's for, but I know it's for the professor's use only.

"Ah, Lydia. What can I do for you?" I was trying to keep the concern off of my face, but I don't know how convincing I was.

"I'm having problems, Professor." I said.

"What kind of problems." He asked, as if he didn't know.

"My power seems off kilter as of late. I can't get it to work when I want it to. Yet when I don't want it to it gets a little out of control. I melted an entire candle just by trying to light it the other day."

"Lydia, the best advice I can give you, with a power as powerful as yours, is don't let it control you. You have to remain in control. You have to remember that you are its master, and it isn't the master of you." He wheeled away and I was wondering what that meant.

"Professor!" I rushed after him. "How do I do that? If things keep going as they are the school is at risk of burning down and I can't hide out in my room all day. Any other place would definitely burn if it's not flame retardant."

"Lydia, as with all power it can take time for it to be controlled and mastered. Just keep working on it, and I have faith that you will know what to do." He wheeled toward his office so I went back to my room where at least the rest of the school was safe.

I wasn't able to keep it from Kurt as I thought I could. He noticed that I hadn't lit candles for the last couple of our "dates." I told him that I had run out of matches, and that's when the truth came out.

"Lydia, it's just a phase. Your power is still new to you. It will be alright." He placed his hand on mine.

"I hope you're right, Kurt. I'm just so scared that something bad will happen." I didn't tell him about my dream. I felt that something bad _was_ going to happen.

Kurt framed my face with his hands. "Lydia, no matter what happens, I will always be there for you. I love you with all of my heart, and I don't ever intend on leaving you." He kissed me tenderly and then we decided to enjoy our dinner, changing the subject to more positive things.

As the days went by things just seemed to get worse and worse. I couldn't figure out what was wrong. Kurt would reassure me but I knew something was coming, and something bad and I was powerless to stop it. I never let my fear known to Kurt, he didn't need to worry or overreact. One night I tried to manifest in the field and couldn't. Although when I sat down in frustration I heard the dew on the grass hiss, like steam.

I kept thinking about what the professor said, to not let the power control me. I had to be the one in control. I started willing myself to control it. I started repeating to myself that I was in control. I felt that I was waging an internal battle with myself, an alternate personality if you will. It was almost as if it was talking to me, arguing with me.

_"You want to let me free, you know you do. Let me out and we can do so much more."_ It hissed to me.

"No, I have to be in control. I am in control." I said aloud in the field.

_"I am who you really are. You are no longer Lydia, you are now Phoenix. Be what you are meant to be, put aside your control and accept me!"_

"I am your master!" I yelled. Tears were starting to sting my eyes. I was so angry with my power. I hated it and in turn hated myself. Knowing that I had barely won tonight's battle I retreated to the safety of my room and Kurt's arms. He was fast asleep when I left and was still asleep when I got back. I quietly got back in bed and lay there hoping I would know what to do, like the professor said.


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

When I awoke the next morning I cuddled closer to Kurt. With him I felt safe. If we didn't move from this spot I knew everything was going to be ok. I was grateful when I felt Kurt's arms pull me closer. I nuzzled his neck and kissed it and heard a low chuckle. When I looked him in the face again his eyes were open.

"What do you want to do today, Lydia, mein leibe?" He asked softly.

"Nothing. I don't want to move from this spot all day." I buried my face in his neck.

"What's the matter?" He said gently and I looked at him.

"I didn't want to say anything; I didn't want to worry you. With my power, I know something bad is going to happen. I can feel it inside me. It's like a war between my power and me. It wants to take over and I feel that one day it will and I won't be able to stop it. I'm so afraid, Kurt." I wept into his shoulder.

He simply held me and let me cry. That spoke more than any words of encouragement would do.

When I was done crying Kurt wiped my tears away with his thumb, "Nothing bad is going to happen."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because no one can see the future, not even the professor. I also believe that if you think bad things will happen, they will. The same goes for good things. We have to remain positive. You will beat this, Lydia." He kissed my forehead then went to take a shower.

I spent the day in the library looking over theatre exercises and some one-act plays that our troupe could do in the fall.

My power was still struggling inside me, but I took Kurt's advice. I thought on positive things, and that seemed to keep it at bay, at least for now.

I was seated at the table when we saw each other later in the day, I was deeply absorbed in a book looking up age-appropriate scene work and monologues for the students to practice with and Kurt came up behind me and hugged me around my shoulders and kissed me behind my ear.

"Kurt," I said, not noticing he was there until then, "you startled me."

"I've never seen you this absorbed in something, other than your power of course, since you came here." He smiled that winning smile of his and sat down across from me. "How are things on the power front anyway?" His tone was serious as was the look in his eyes.

"It's still struggling, but focusing on other things is helping, at least for now. Can the kids use to word 'sex' if it's in a monologue or scene?" I was hoping it wasn't too provocative.

"Depends if that's what they're doing in the scene. That wouldn't be appropriate for teenagers if it is." His voice got low and sultry and I laughed in spite of myself.

"It's two teenagers contemplating about taking that step in their relationship. The boy wants to wait; the girl wants to go all the way. I think it might be good for teenagers to realize that they should wait." I made a few notes.

"Well, with us it was certainly worth the wait." He stroked my hair.

"Kurt, not right now. I have work to do." I looked up at him. His eyes held that look and it was easy to get lost in them and give in to anything when he looked like that. I did decide to put aside my work for a little while and we sat on the sofa and made out for a bit. We hadn't done that for a while and we cuddled after, and my power seemed a little calmer in that moment.

The night, however, brought a different feeling. I was plagued by the dream I had before. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Kurt and I being drawn away from each other, than that inky blackness. Was it a premonition, or just a bad dream? What worried me was that it was recurring. Nightmares come and go, but most don't repeat themselves.

Kurt could also tell that I wasn't sleeping well as I seemed more and more worn out than usual every day. He also mentioned that I was talking in my sleep one night, like I was talking with something that has power over me.

I confided in the professor but he just said the same thing, "Don't let it control you." Big help that was. Is controlling a power supposed to be this hard?

Kurt thought that working out might be a good way to burn off some of the anxiety I was feeling, no pun intended and we headed to the gym. He had me on the bags again and I was getting better and we were both quite pleased.

I found it helped, but only a little. I then would take cold showers to quench the fire bubbling up inside of me. Kurt would hold me at night and that also helped.

The biggest problem was that these were only temporary fixes. My power was getting more insistent and my resistance was going down because of the strain. It fought me more and more and I couldn't take much more. I just hoped the professor was right when he said I would know what to do.


	14. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I go into Kurt's point of view briefly at the end of this chapter.

**Chapter 14**

When the students came back I was exited for our theatre troupe to get started back up. I did see some encouraging talent in the younger students.

At our first meeting after normal classes were over I spoke about my hopes for the year and said we would start practicing monologues and scene work in the coming weeks.

I was still waging an internal battle so I started working out with Kurt much more often. I was trying anything to keep it at bay.

A couple of months went by. I could tell my control was slipping because of the strain. Kurt took me in his arms that night and we let the fire of our love rage. At one point he groaned loudly, like he was in pain. I didn't really think of it until later, when I woke up. I felt hot, like fire hot and went to get a glass of water to put it out and looked back to Kurt who was sleeping. I almost dropped the glass on the floor. On his back there were burn marks in the shape of my arms and hands on his back. I just wanted to die.

When I sat down on the bed Kurt stirred and reached for me. When he saw me sitting on the edge he came up behind me and started rubbing my shoulders.

"Come back to bed, mien leibe." He whispered.

"I'm sorry Kurt." I said, trying to hide my sobs.

"For what?" Those burns looked to be about second degree, no doubt he could feel them.

"I burned you. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." I got up and started pacing, holding my arms around my middle, trying to stop the shuddering sobs I was holding in.

Kurt got up and pulled me to him. "Lydia, I know you didn't mean to. It's painful, but I've endured worse. It will heal. I can put some burn cream on it in the morning. But for now, come back to bed. Get some rest." I let him lead me back and we lay back down. I pretended I was asleep and as soon as he was I sat up on the edge again.

I had hurt him. I had hurt Kurt, the man I loved. I could hurt him worse, or hurt someone else, and I couldn't bear that happening.

That's when it hit me. No one else had to get hurt. I could end this now if I wanted to. I knew the only way to ensure that my power wouldn't hurt anyone anymore was to die, and as much as I knew people would mourn, at least they would be safe. I left Kurt sleeping there in the early morning light and left the room, quietly closing the door behind me.

I walked to the field. I placed my fingers on an Autumn Beauty as I passed and it was scorched. I looked back to my footprints in the grass and they were scorch marks. I didn't dare sit on a wooden bench for fear that it would ignite. My power was controlled there for a while but now it was spiraling out of my hands. It was controlling me and I couldn't live like that anymore. I was nearing the center of the field when I heard Kurt's BAMF! And he teleported beside me.

"Lydia, what are you doing?" he said concerned.

"It's nothing that concerns you, Kurt." I said and I could hear the professor talking to me in my mind. "Get out of my head, Professor! Nothing you or anyone says is going to change my decision." He wheeled up not long after.

"Lydia, please, let's talk about this." Kurt took my arm and released as the heat hit him. Tears stung my eyes and immediately turned to steam as they hit my cheeks.

"Lydia, you don't have to do this." The professor stated. Rogue, Bobby, Cyclops and Storm were with him.

"Don't do this, please, Lydia, we can work this out!" Kurt pleaded.

"You can't save me anymore, Kurt!" I screamed. "Nothing and no one can save me." I started running and he teleported after me, trying to stop me but soon the ground was no longer underneath my feet but a column of fire. The fire engulfed me, as my arms burst into wings of flame. I let it grow brighter and hotter than ever before, everyone on the ground watching me in awe. I looked heavenward as I took my last breath and felt a strong force push me backward.

The fire burned for a moment when I could no longer see her then disappeared leaving smoke in its wake. I immediately collapsed on the ground, heaving sobs for the woman I loved. Cyclops and Storm wanted to help me up and take me back inside but I shook them off. I wanted to be where my love had died. There was not even a body left to bury, just a small amount of ashes on the scorched ground.

The burn on my back ached, but I didn't mind. At least I could still feel her. I could smell her, even among the burned grass, hear her laughter, see her smile, and feel the power of her kiss when we made love. I did get up after a while and headed back to the room, and looked at the bed we had shared, where the fire had raged inside both of us. I collapsed there and soon cried myself to sleep.

Author's Note: Don't hate me! Just keep reading!


	15. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

I awoke in a clearing in a forest. I didn't remember this place. I also didn't remember who I was. I thought about it for a moment, I was Phoenix, no that's wrong. I'm Lydia. Suddenly the past moments came back to me and I remembered what I had done. _Is this heaven?_ I thought. I got up and looked around. I felt fine. It seemed as if a giant weight had been lifted. I was free from the burden of life and my power. I wondered where all my loved ones were that had gone on before me. Where was Jesus? Wasn't he supposed to greet me to heaven? I didn't know but decided to go look for them and looked ahead and at the edge of the clearing I saw a boy. It wasn't a clear image, like it was a vision of boy, and not a physical being. He was about 15 or so and he was looking at his hands and his hands were on fire. He seemed afraid at first, but then he looked toward me, not seeing me but then smiled and disappeared. I didn't know what to make of that but continued walking and walked past a wild rose bush and lovingly brushed my fingers along the petals until I snatched my hand away having been pricked by a thorn. I looked and saw a bright red spot of blood escape the wound.

_Can you bleed in heaven?_ I didn't think so.

_I must still be here!_ I thought. So it was just going to start all over again. I decided to try my power, light the tip of my finger like I could do before it got too out of hand. It didn't work. I kept on trying as I walked out of the clearing and into the woods. Still, it didn't work._ My power's gone. _How did that happen? _The boy, the boy now has my power! _I just hoped he learned to control it before it controlled him, like it had been with me. As I walked along parts of the forest appeared familiar to me. _I'm still in Westchester, not far from the mansion, though I will probably have to leave as I have no mutant powers now._ I wasn't sure where I would go, but I would cross that bridge when I came to it. The first person I needed to see was the professor. I could hear him in my head. He didn't appear to be talking to me specifically like he had in the past. It sounded like he was teaching his physics class. It became clearer the closer I got. I looked through the trees and saw the field. There was a large spot on the ground where it was burned and students were laying flowers there or just standing quietly. Rogue was there with Bobby and she was crying. I waved frantically to them through the trees, but they didn't see me and they should have been able to. What was going on here? I crept forward, along the edge of the forest and came to a service door on the side of the building. It was only used by maintenance staff. I ducked in quickly and took the stairs down to the lower levels where the professor kept his machine Cerebro. I still wasn't sure what it was for, but thought he might come down here and I could talk with him then. I didn't want to barge in on his class, as I want to speak with him privately. I sat down not far from Cerebro and waited. Eventually I fell asleep.

I woke up stiff from the hard floor. I hugged my knees to my chest for a moment. It was night by this time; even with the bright fluorescent lights it had the stillness of night. I got up and went upstairs to the common room. No one was there tonight. I didn't dare go into the kitchen for fear I would run into Kurt. How was I going to handle this with him? He thought I was dead, that I had killed myself and in his defense I did try. I sat in a large armchair and pulled my legs back up and sat there until dawn.

I woke up to the sounds of footsteps as students filled the halls on the way to their morning classes. I struggled to get out of the chair, stiff for having sat there so long and fell off. Some of the students looked, hearing the thud, but it seemed that they didn't see anything.

_What the hell is going on here?_ I thought.

I decided I couldn't wait anymore to hear the professor so I started to slowly make my way to his office. I hid behind a pillar as another teacher passed by but she was too absorbed in her appointment book and didn't notice me. I saw his office door was halfway open and as I neared I didn't hear him talking so I figured he was alone. I squeezed in through the doorway and stood against the wall, breathing deeply but quietly. His back was to me. He was gazing out the window. I didn't know how I was going to break this to him, that I wasn't dead, but it turns out I didn't have to.

"Welcome back, Lydia," He said then turned. "Please have a seat." He motioned to a chair opposite his desk.

I did as I was instructed and didn't know how to start off so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Professor, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I d id would turn out this way. All I know is that I just wanted my power gone. I thought the only way was to die." I looked down.

"Normally that is the only way, for at least your power." The professor looked me in the eye.

"What do you mean?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Your fire power is actually thousands of years old. After you started having problems I started to conduct research into different kinds of fire powers and found one that fit the description of yours. It was originally passed down in one family, grandparent to grandchild. It would enable the bearer to live until their grandchild was ready to accept it. The ones chosen to be the bearers of this power were schooled since they were very young on how to control it, so by the time it came to them it wasn't very hard to learn how. But somehow, a passing on went amiss and it eventually came to you. Do you have any memory of an even that may have been your power coming to you? It doesn't choose its bearers; the bearer must accept the power."

"I remember a dream I had once. I saw fire on the horizon. I watched it until it disappeared and then I felt empowered. But it was only a dream." I was searching for answers, not getting the ones I wanted.

"I think I can assure you it was no dream. The power was looking for acceptance and it came to you. You accepted it. But you don't have it anymore."

"I know, I figured that out on my way back here, but there was a boy…"

"He is now the bearer of this ancient phenomenon. I will check on him from time to time, make sure he's doing well. If his power becomes too out of hand I will bring him here."

"I guess I have to leave now, since I'm not really a mutant." I looked down, still not sure where to go, trying wrap my head around all that the professor had said.

"No, you are indeed a mutant. Your fire power masked your genetic mutation, but I think it is safe that we can now give you a new name, Chameleon." I gave him a wide eyed look so he continued. "Have you not noticed that no one has seen you? You are still visible, but you have blended in perfectly to your surroundings, right down to the grain of wood on the wall." He took a hand mirror out of his desk drawer and handed it to me. I looked and he was right. I was astounded. It was as if you could see right through me.

"What does this mean, professor?" I inquired placing the mirror down, finding the image slightly disturbing.

"Well, for one thing you are welcome to stay. Another is that we are back to square one on learning how to control this. The good news is that no one will get hurt by this power." The professor had the hint of a grin on his stern features.

I thought of Kurt. How was I going to break this to him? Apparently the professor knew what I was thinking.

"He's still in your room. He's been crying most of this time." He paused, as if searching for something, "he's not crying right now. I think the sooner you tell him the better. I can come with you, be a mediator, if you wish."

"That would be great professor. I know I've hurt him. I won't blame him if he doesn't want to see me ever again." We left the office and made our way to the isolated part of the mansion. The professor knocked and Kurt came to the door, his eyes red and bloodshot from crying. I so wanted to hold him, to comfort him, but the guilt I felt for knowing that I caused his distress was almost more than I could bear.

He let the professor in and I squeezed in before he closed the door. Apparently he couldn't see me either.

"What do you want, professor?" Kurt said sniffling as he sat down on the bed.

"What I have to say isn't going to be easy to hear, but it must be said. Again, I'm sorry that Lydia left, but she's not gone forever. She is with us still." He watched Kurt who kept his head bent, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Don't give me your philosophies on life and death, professor. That she'll always be with me, that she'll live on in my heart. I'm still alone. She obviously didn't care enough about me to think how it would affect me or anyone else if she killed herself."

The anger in his voice stung me, but I kept quiet, waiting to hear what the professor would say.

"These are not philosophies, Kurt. She is here, physically in this room." Kurt looked up, confused so the professor continued. "It didn't kill her. True, she tried, but that was the only way for it to be passed on…" he was cut off.

"She's not an 'it!'" Kurt screamed.

The professor remained calm. "No, I mean it as in her power. It turns out it wasn't a genetic mutation. It was passed on to her by accident and when she manifested yesterday morning she passed it on to another. She unknowingly accepted it, and wanted it gone." The professor paused to let Kurt absorb all of this.

"What did you mean, she's physically here? I can't see her. How can she be here?" He didn't believe the professor.

The professor looked to me. "Move around. It is hard as most people don't look at shape. Pick something up. Talk, do something."

I moved toward the dresser and picked up a book I kept on it. "Hello, Kurt." I said softly, but loud enough so he could hear.

His eyes got wide and he stood up, backing away from where I stood. "How did you do that, professor?"

"The professor didn't do anything, Kurt. This is me, Lydia. I'm sorry for what happened, but I wanted you and everyone to be safe. I couldn't bear hurting you or anyone else ever again. The fire power suppressed my genetic mutation which as the professor said is like a Chameleon. I'm perfectly blended in to my surroundings." He kept that wide eyed look so I moved closer and tentatively took his hands. Surprisingly he didn't immediately pull them away. "Kurt this is me. I have a new power that I now have to learn how to control. Remember when you said you wanted to be there for me while I learned to control the fire power?" He nodded, stiffly. "I'm hoping you still feel that way, no matter what power I have."

He kept his eyes on me, but his face went from shock to anger and he pulled his hands away and walked toward the door. "This is too much. You tried to kill yourself! I thought you loved me, because I love you and always will, with all of my heart."

"I do love you, Kurt. I will love you forever. I'm sorry, I was just trying…"

"I don't want to hear it. I'm out of here." He walked out the door then we heard his BAMF! And we knew he was gone.

I sat down then and started to cry. "I know I can't take back what I did, but I did think it through. I never told anyone because I know that they would've tried to stop me. I've made a mess of everything." The professor put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Lydia, we all make unwise decisions. You were doing what you had to do. I've known Kurt for a while and I have feeling that he will come around. Just give him time." He smiled and then left.

I looked around the room. It felt so empty without Kurt. I hugged myself around my middle as I did before but this time it felt that my heart was torn out of my chest. I started crying again, wondering if everything we had was now lost.


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

I waited a couple of days, deciding to give Kurt his space, if that is indeed what he needed right now. I figured he was either in his room, the gym or the kitchen so I avoided those places at all costs. The professor had decided to school me personally in helping come out of my full manifestation of my newfound power and it started working. At the end of two days hard work I only matched the color, not every detail.

I decided that I had given him enough time to cool down and that it was time to talk about this. I knocked on his door, there was no answer and it turns out his door wasn't locked. I walked in. Everything was as it had been, but his bed had not been slept in. I went to look for him in the gym. He wasn't there. I walked around the courtyard and a bit in the woods but I couldn't find him. That night I waited until about midnight then looked for him in the kitchen, but he wasn't there either.

When morning came I met with the professor again. "Do you know where Kurt is, sir? I've looked everywhere and he's nowhere to be found." I looked pained and frustrated.

"He left as soon as he left your room. I thought you knew that. This is going to take some time, Lydia." The professor watched me.

"Do you know where he went?" I started feel a little panicky.

"Not currently no, but I could find out." He wheeled out of his office and I followed him. We went to the lower levels of the mansion and to the doors of his Cerebro machine.

_Finally, I'll find out what it's for!_ I thought excitedly.

"It's for tracking mutants and humans." The professor stated. We entered a big round room and the doors closed behind us. "It's how I found Kurt the first time after he attacked the president," Kurt had told me about that but it still astonished me, "and how I will find him again. We didn't know he was a teleporter at first, so I had hard time getting a lock on him." He put a strange looking device on his head and told me not to move. Immediately the room burst into swirls of red and I saw images of people.

"These red lights represent all the mutants in our world. You see, Lydia? We are not as alone as you may think."

_As I may think, you can read minds; you know exactly what I think._

"I heard that." The professor joked.

It was quiet for a little while then the professor softly spoke, more to himself then to me.

"Ah, just as I suspected." The room stopped spinning, he took the device off of his head and we walked out.

"He's in the abandoned church in Boston where Storm and Jean found him before. It's a refuge of sorts for him. I'll have Cyclops and Storm ready the jet."

"Can I go with them?" I asked.

"Do you think that's best?" He asked.

"Look, I'm the cause of all of this. I'm resented by even some of the students. I can handle that but I can't handle being hated and resented by him…"

"He doesn't resent you, Lydia…"

"I'm not finished." I took a deep breath and continued, "When Magneto kidnapped me he came. He was there for me while learned about my fire power. He's given much more than I have, I'm not sure if I can. But if I don't go it will be one more reason for him not to come back. It may not help, but it might." I kept my eyes on the professor's.

"Very well. Go get ready. You'll be airborne within the hour." He wheeled off.

The entire ride up there had me thinking about what I was going to say to Kurt. I wasn't fully out of my chameleon form yet, but he should be able to see me, well enough.

When we got to the church and opened the doors pigeons flew away. I could see near under the statue of Mary that a few candles were lit. Storm looked in the rafter's first, explaining that he was hiding up there the first time.

I walked around, looking in the pews and found a little nook to the side of the alter. There was a makeshift bed in there and the crucifix was nearby. Kurt had been there, but I don't know where he was now.

There was a bag near the bed and I peeked inside. There was a change of clothes and his toothbrush and some soap. I smiled at his forward thinking. While Storm and Cyclops kept looking I stayed there, knowing he would come back there eventually. I sat nearby and soon I heard footsteps nearing and he walked in, stretching as if he had just woken up, with a washcloth in his hand, patting his face dry. As soon as he saw me his eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here, Lydia?" He asked coldly.

"I'm here to ask you to come back. We do need to talk about this." I noticed that my voice was a little frantic.

"You tried to kill yourself, that's all the proof I need that I don't mean as much to you as I thought. I love you, Lydia! And you just threw it all away. Everything we could've had together is gone." He yelled and turned away.

"Please, Kurt. Listen to me, the professor said it was the only way. It didn't kill me but I couldn't control it anymore. I know you didn't care when I burned you, but I cared, and I didn't want you hurt, physically at least. I know nothing that I say or do will make up for what I've done, but I'm hoping that maybe we can start over, start fresh. I can promise you that I won't ever try to do what I did again, now that I have a power that can't hurt anybody. I love you, Kurt and you deserve somebody far better than I, but I'm hoping that you'll give us one more chance." I had tears in my eyes by this time and I turned and bowed my head.

He put a hand on my shoulder causing me to turn and I looked at him. Without a word he gently placed his lips on mine and pulled me to him. When our lips parted he had a serious look on his face. He bent close to my ear and whispered, "Don't ever pull a stunt like that again." And when I looked back in his eyes they were dancing in delight and after finding Storm and Cyclops we boarded the jet and flew home.


	17. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

When we got back Kurt took my hand and led me to his room. When we got there he sat down on the couch and motioned for me to do the same. After a moment he spoke.

"I'm not going to say what you did was right, and I don't care what the professor says. There had to be another way to pass it on. But I do know that thinking I needed proof that you loved me makes me the most foolish blue elf in the world." He pulled me to him and I smiled at his reference to himself.

"And there are quite a few of you around, Kurt." I leaned into him.

"Of course there are." He smiled to and stroked my hair.

I breathed him in, he still smelled like his shaving cream. "You smell sweet, Kurt. I like it. You're like a big blueberry muffin." I snuggled closer.

"Umm, thanks." He seemed a little suspicious of that remark but I could still hear the smile in his voice.

I sat up and looked into his eyes then. "You know, Kurt, blueberry muffins have always been my favorite."

"You want something to tantalize your taste buds?" He said with an impish grin and I smiled and together we went to his bed.

Later we lay on our backs breathing heavily.

"So, Lydia how was that for blueberry muffins?" Kurt asked between gasps for air.

"I am so going to need that recipe." I replied.

It seemed everything was resolved, and that everyone was well and happy. Nothing out of the ordinary was going on within the school. There were no serious conflicts arising and no more attacks from Magneto or his cronies at the school.

Since things seemed pretty quiet I started thinking about something that surprised me at first. I started thinking about the family that disowned me. I guess I wanted to reconcile with them, to let them know the whole story. I wasn't sure if they would listen, but I'm not sure if they even know I'm out of prison. I was thinking I could write them a letter and while Kurt was helping rewire the computer lab I had penned several versions.

He dodged a balled up letter when he came back. He picked it up and looked at it. "Lydia, you're writing your parents? Do you really think that's a good idea?" He put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I just feel that they need to know the whole story. It's not like I'll ever see them again, more than likely. If they hate me they hate me, but I don't hate them. When the house went up I was only concerned for them to get out, and then me. We may have lost everything but the clothes on our backs, but at least we were safe. That should count for something." I looked at him.

"Maybe you should send it from somewhere other than Westchester, in case someone comes looking for you. We can't risk the students like this." He was right and I nodded.

When I felt the content of the letter was sufficient I borrowed a car and went to another town to mail the letter. It may have seemed a bit extreme, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

I stopped for a cup of coffee on the way back. While it was being prepared I heard an unexpected but familiar voice behind me.

"Lydia?" The voice sounded surprised and a bit excited.

I turned around to see my ex boyfriend, Brian behind me. I immediately stiffened.

"Fancy meeting you here." He said as he approached me.

"Nice to see you Brian," I said as calm as I could.

"Nice to see you're out of prison. How did that happen?" I could swear there was a sneer in his voice.

My coffee was ready so I paid and left. Brian followed me out.

"Lydia, wait. I'm sorry to bring that up. You must have gotten time off for good behavior or something right?" His eyes were kind this time.

"Something like that." I said, not meeting his gaze, fumbling with the keys.

"I've missed you, Lydia." He said softly and came closer. "I've spent a lot of time thinking about you. I was hoping when you got out that maybe we could get back together." He placed his hand around my waist and tried to pull me to him.

"Brian, don't touch me." I said angrily and got out of his grasp.

"You used to like being touched. What's up with you?"

"Look, Brian, we're done." I looked up at him this time, my eyes ablaze.

"How can you be sure? I'm thinking this is fate or something. I come up to see some family and I run into you. I never thought you would have ventured this far from home. What brought you here?" He was smiling, thinking he was getting the better of me. He always did that when we were together.

"A black Lincoln Town Car." I replied and got into the blue Taurus I had borrowed.

Brian leaned down so I lowered the window slightly. "Can I call you sometime?" He asked.

"I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that, Brian." I started the engine.

"Don't lie to me, Lydia. There isn't anyone else. Don't tell me you haven't thought of me too." He smiled thinking that it would sway me now like it used to.

"Only after Kurt and I have made love and I wonder why I ever fell for a fool like you." I drove off with him yelling after me.

I kept my nerves as calm and steady as possible, but I did notice my hands blending in with the steering wheel and a glance in the mirror showed my face matching the dark blue interior of the car. At a red light I turned on the radio to calm me down. It worked a little. I just hoped others on the road weren't too curious.

When I got back to Westchester my power was back into my control. I gassed up the car and put it in the garage and when I got inside I found the owner and gave him back his keys and thanked him. I found Kurt and together we ate dinner.

Shortly after dinner there was a knock on the door. Why someone was knocking and not just walking in seemed strange. A student was closer and opened it up. When I saw who it was I gasped. It turns out Brian had followed me! And now the entire school was in danger.

"Kurt, get us out of here." I whispered.

"Why, what's wrong." He held my shoulders.

"I ran into him in the town where I mailed the letter when I stopped for a cup of coffee. That's my ex-boyfriend, Brian." I had a tight grip on Kurt's arm. "He must've followed me. I was just too stupid to realize it."

He strode in like he owned the place and quickly found me. Kurt wasn't too quick to teleport, since this guy doesn't belong here. Unfortunately he didn't have his image inducer on him so he looked like he normally did.

"Lydia, what was all that about?" Then he got a good look at Kurt. "Whoa! What is this?" He looked around, a bit frantic.

Kurt pushed me behind him. "I am Kurt Wagner, mein fruend. And I would appreciate it…"

"What are you, some kind of freak?" Brian yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing at this time and looked at him.

"That's a word we don't take to kindly here, bub." Logan said, coming up behind him.

"What are you going to do about it, buddy?" Brian recanted turning on Logan.

I could see he was slowly lowering his claws, Brian didn't notice.

"Logan, no." I said. "He doesn't need fuel against us." Logan quickly drew them in, although he looked at me annoyed.

Brian looked around at all the faces, then at me and Kurt. "What is this place?" He asked.

"It's a school for the gifted." The professor wheeled up. "Not all people are gifted in the area of academia, but they have other talents. Here they learn how to control them, how to use them."

I kind of wished I still had my fire power now, then that might scare him away.

"Please, just go Brian. I don't want you here or anywhere, ever again." I held a pleading look in my eyes as the angry one wasn't working.

"You're with this freak, aren't you?" He asked indicating Kurt.

"I'm not with a freak, Brian. I'm with a good man who actually loves me. And I love him." I linked my arm with Kurt's and he looked down and smiled at me.

Brian watched us for a moment, his gaze was as icy as Iceman's grip. Then he pivoted on his heel and walked out. Logan followed him to make sure he left.

I held on to Kurt then. "I may have endangered everybody now."

"Everything will be alright, Lydia," the Professor said. "I don't like to do this, but I can do my part to make sure that he forgets this place and seeing you forever." He wheeled off and I hoped to God that it would work.


	18. Chapter 19

**Chapter 17**

When we got back Kurt took my hand and led me to his room. When we got there he sat down on the couch and motioned for me to do the same. After a moment he spoke.

"I'm not going to say what you did was right, and I don't care what the professor says. There had to be another way to pass it on. But I do know that thinking I needed proof that you loved me makes me the most foolish blue elf in the world." He pulled me to him and I smiled at his reference to himself.

"And there are quite a few of you around, Kurt." I leaned into him.

"Of course there are." He smiled to and stroked my hair.

I breathed him in, he still smelled like his shaving cream. "You smell sweet, Kurt. I like it. You're like a big blueberry muffin." I snuggled closer.

"Umm, thanks." He seemed a little suspicious of that remark but I could still hear the smile in his voice.

I sat up and looked into his eyes then. "You know, Kurt, blueberry muffins have always been my favorite."

"You want something to tantalize your taste buds?" He said with an impish grin and I smiled and together we went to his bed.

Later we lay on our backs breathing heavily.

"So, Lydia how was that for blueberry muffins?" Kurt asked between gasps for air.

"I am so going to need that recipe." I replied.

It seemed everything was resolved, and that everyone was well and happy. Nothing out of the ordinary was going on within the school. There were no serious conflicts arising and no more attacks from Magneto or his cronies at the school.

Since things seemed pretty quiet I started thinking about something that surprised me at first. I started thinking about the family that disowned me. I guess I wanted to reconcile with them, to let them know the whole story. I wasn't sure if they would listen, but I'm not sure if they even know I'm out of prison. I was thinking I could write them a letter and while Kurt was helping rewire the computer lab I had penned several versions.

He dodged a balled up letter when he came back. He picked it up and looked at it. "Lydia, you're writing your parents? Do you really think that's a good idea?" He put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I just feel that they need to know the whole story. It's not like I'll ever see them again, more than likely. If they hate me they hate me, but I don't hate them. When the house went up I was only concerned for them to get out, and then me. We may have lost everything but the clothes on our backs, but at least we were safe. That should count for something." I looked at him.

"Maybe you should send it from somewhere other than Westchester, in case someone comes looking for you. We can't risk the students like this." He was right and I nodded.

When I felt the content of the letter was sufficient I borrowed a car and went to another town to mail the letter. It may have seemed a bit extreme, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

I stopped for a cup of coffee on the way back. While it was being prepared I heard an unexpected but familiar voice behind me.

"Lydia?" The voice sounded surprised and a bit excited.

I turned around to see my ex boyfriend, Brian behind me. I immediately stiffened.

"Fancy meeting you here." He said as he approached me.

"Nice to see you Brian," I said as calm as I could.

"Nice to see you're out of prison. How did that happen?" I could swear there was a sneer in his voice.

My coffee was ready so I paid and left. Brian followed me out.

"Lydia, wait. I'm sorry to bring that up. You must have gotten time off for good behavior or something right?" His eyes were kind this time.

"Something like that." I said, not meeting his gaze, fumbling with the keys.

"I've missed you, Lydia." He said softly and came closer. "I've spent a lot of time thinking about you. I was hoping when you got out that maybe we could get back together." He placed his hand around my waist and tried to pull me to him.

"Brian, don't touch me." I said angrily and got out of his grasp.

"You used to like being touched. What's up with you?"

"Look, Brian, we're done." I looked up at him this time, my eyes ablaze.

"How can you be sure? I'm thinking this is fate or something. I come up to see some family and I run into you. I never thought you would have ventured this far from home. What brought you here?" He was smiling, thinking he was getting the better of me. He always did that when we were together.

"A black Lincoln Town Car." I replied and got into the blue Taurus I had borrowed.

Brian leaned down so I lowered the window slightly. "Can I call you sometime?" He asked.

"I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that, Brian." I started the engine.

"Don't lie to me, Lydia. There isn't anyone else. Don't tell me you haven't thought of me too." He smiled thinking that it would sway me now like it used to.

"Only after Kurt and I have made love and I wonder why I ever fell for a fool like you." I drove off with him yelling after me.

I kept my nerves as calm and steady as possible, but I did notice my hands blending in with the steering wheel and a glance in the mirror showed my face matching the dark blue interior of the car. At a red light I turned on the radio to calm me down. It worked a little. I just hoped others on the road weren't too curious.

When I got back to Westchester my power was back into my control. I gassed up the car and put it in the garage and when I got inside I found the owner and gave him back his keys and thanked him. I found Kurt and together we ate dinner.

Shortly after dinner there was a knock on the door. Why someone was knocking and not just walking in seemed strange. A student was closer and opened it up. When I saw who it was I gasped. It turns out Brian had followed me! And now the entire school was in danger.

"Kurt, get us out of here." I whispered.

"Why, what's wrong." He held my shoulders.

"I ran into him in the town where I mailed the letter when I stopped for a cup of coffee. That's my ex-boyfriend, Brian." I had a tight grip on Kurt's arm. "He must've followed me. I was just too stupid to realize it."

He strode in like he owned the place and quickly found me. Kurt wasn't too quick to teleport, since this guy doesn't belong here. Unfortunately he didn't have his image inducer on him so he looked like he normally did.

"Lydia, what was all that about?" Then he got a good look at Kurt. "Whoa! What is this?" He looked around, a bit frantic.

Kurt pushed me behind him. "I am Kurt Wagner, mein fruend. And I would appreciate it…"

"What are you, some kind of freak?" Brian yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing at this time and looked at him.

"That's a word we don't take to kindly here, bub." Logan said, coming up behind him.

"What are you going to do about it, buddy?" Brian recanted turning on Logan.

I could see he was slowly lowering his claws, Brian didn't notice.

"Logan, no." I said. "He doesn't need fuel against us." Logan quickly drew them in, although he looked at me annoyed.

Brian looked around at all the faces, then at me and Kurt. "What is this place?" He asked.

"It's a school for the gifted." The professor wheeled up. "Not all people are gifted in the area of academia, but they have other talents. Here they learn how to control them, how to use them."

I kind of wished I still had my fire power now, then that might scare him away.

"Please, just go Brian. I don't want you here or anywhere, ever again." I held a pleading look in my eyes as the angry one wasn't working.

"You're with this freak, aren't you?" He asked indicating Kurt.

"I'm not with a freak, Brian. I'm with a good man who actually loves me. And I love him." I linked my arm with Kurt's and he looked down and smiled at me.

Brian watched us for a moment, his gaze was as icy as Iceman's grip. Then he pivoted on his heel and walked out. Logan followed him to make sure he left.

I held on to Kurt then. "I may have endangered everybody now."

"Everything will be alright, Lydia," the Professor said. "I don't like to do this, but I can do my part to make sure that he forgets this place and seeing you forever." He wheeled off and I hoped to God that it would work.


End file.
